Une rencontre improbable
by Red Cherry Berry
Summary: Harold ne digère pas sa défaite contre Viggo. Une nuit, il décide donc de partir à sa recherche, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévus... Krokmou et lui sont séparés, et Harold devra compter sur quelqu'un d'improbable pour l'aider à le retrouver...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours tout le monde ! Alors je me présente, Krokmou-Cerise, et je publie aujourd'hui ma première fanfiction. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'en poster une ici, sauf que... je ne savais pas comment faire ^^'. Eh bien maintenant que j'ai réussi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

PDV Harold

Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée dans son piège. J'aurais dû savoir que Viggo était plus intelligent que moi ! À cause de moi, les dragons sont en danger, la Rive est en danger, mes amis sont en danger ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne trouvera pas de dent de Rage-des-Neiges, parce que je crois que sinon, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. C'est pour ça que je dois réparer mon erreur.

~oOo~

Je finissais d'équiper Krokmou avant de monter sur son dos. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres (surtout Astrid), mais ce n'est pas facile avec un dragon qui n'a dormi que quelques heures ces derniers temps : Krokmou n'arrête pas de cogner tout ce qui est à sa proximité, ce qui fait un bruit épouvantable, et n'arrive presque pas à marcher droit (note à moi-même : fini les vols nocturnes...).

« Krokmou...moins de bruit ! Tu vas finir par réveiller tout le monde !

J'eu pour seule réponse le fracas d'une étagère qui s'effondre au sol suivit d'un gémissement d'excuse de la part de Krokmou.

\- Bon ok...on dort deux ou trois heures...mais après on part ! De toute façon, on ne pourra pas aller loin si tu ne sais pas voler droit...

À peine ai-je fini de dire ça que Krokmou s'effondra sur le sol, ronflant déjà. J'esquissai un sourire amusé et levai les yeux au ciel puis m'allongeai près de Krokmou et fermai les yeux, me laissant gagner par le sommeil.

Je me réveillai à peu près trois heures plus tard à en juger la position des étoiles, à cause des ronflements de mon dragon, et le secouai pour le réveiller. Il grogna, avant d'ouvrir un œil, de le refermer et de se retourner, dos à moi, en se trémoussant, me faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt de se lever. Je le contournai de façon à me retrouver devant lui et me mis à sa hauteur.

\- Krokmou...lui dis-je. Allez mon grand, fais pas ta tête de mouton et réveille-toi. Je sais que tu es fatigué, je le suis tout autant que toi, mais on a dormi plus longtemps que prévu. Et sinon ne part pas maintenant, Viggo risque de s'éloigner plus qu'il ne l'est déjà et on risque de perdre sa trace. Imagine qu'il trouve une dent de Rage-des-Neiges ! Tu voudrais vraiment qu'il arrive quelque chose à...je ne sais pas moi...Tempête ? le suppliai-je d'un air innocent.

A l'entente du prénom de son amie, Krokmou releva la tête et se leva, me faisant signe de monter sur son dos. Je ne pu me retenir de sourire.

\- J'en étais sûr !

Je sautai sur son dos et nous partîmes à la vitesse de l'éclair.

~oOo~

Cela fait presque quatre heures que nous survolons l'océan, mais toujours rien. Je hurlai toute ma rage et Krokmou me regarda d'un air inquiet (et un peu surpris aussi).

\- Désolé mon grand, lui dis-je en le grattant dernière l'oreille, mais là, j'en peux plus ! Ça fait quatre heures qu'on qu'on vol et on n'a toujours rien trou...

Je m'interrompis en apercevant un bateau juste en dessous de nous. Je fis signe à Krokmou de descendre.

Les voiles des chasseurs...

\- Viggo...! Krokmou, tire plasma ! criai-je en désignant le navire.

Mais avant qu'il n s'exécute, il reçu une flèche dans son flan droit. Il commença à paniquer et à chuter dangereusement vers le bateau des chasseurs.

Je me penchai et lui dit :

\- Krokmou ! Soit fort ! On va trouver une solution, promis ! Mais essaye de te contrôler, juste le temps qu'on se pose quelque part. Grrr... qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je suis trop stupide ! Je suis trop stupide ! Tiens bon mon grand !»

A peine ai-je achevé ces paroles qu'une douleur vive transperça ma cuisse. Je baissai les yeux vers la source de cette souffrance en ne pouvant retenir un cri de douleur : une autre flèche des chasseurs. Peu à peu, tout tournait autour de moi, je me sentais sombrer. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que je tombais avec Krokmou, et que nous étions séparés, vers une île.

~oOo~

J'ouvrit les yeux et me redressai (un peu trop brusquement car je fus pris d'un mal de tête horrible). J'inspectai ma cuisse et me fis rapidement un bandage avec un bout de ma tunique. J'essayais de me souvenir comment j'étais arrivé là, de savoir où est-ce que j'étais et il fallait absolument que je soigne Krok... Krokmou ! Ou est-il ? Rhaaaa ! Je suis vraiment trop bête ! Trop bête ! Trop bête ! Pourquoi suis-je parti comme ça ? Décidément Viggo, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu me croises, sinon, je pense que tu le regretteras amèrement ! Mais pour le moment, il faut que je retrouve mon Dragon.

PDV Astrid

J'ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par les coups de tête de Tempête, et me redressai. Elle semblait paniquée et elle courrait partout dans la hutte, renversant tout sur son passage. Je me levai et essayai de calmer ma dragonne.

« Calme-toi Tempête. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle se tranquillisa un instant puis courut vers la porte de sortie. Je la suivit et vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers la hutte d'Harold. Tempête se trémoussait sur place et je devinai qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. D'un pas hésitant, je poussai la porte de la hutte d'Harold et l'appelai.

\- Harold ? Est-ce que tu es là ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Harold ? retentai-je.

Toujours rien.

\- Oh la la la la... où est-ce qu'il est passé encore ? S'il est parti chercher Viggo... je jure que je l'étrangle ! On en a déjà parlé pourtant ! Mais bien sûr il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et...

\- Euh... Astrid, ça va ?

Je laissai s'échapper un petit cri de surprise puis me retournai pour voir Ingrid, qui faisait une tête bizarre en me regardant.

\- Ah ! Euh... oui oui ça va... mais euh... t'aurais pas vu Harold par hasard ? lui demandai-je.

\- Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans sa hutte ?

\- Tempête est venu me réveiller. Elle était totalement paniquée et elle m'a conduite ici. Mais je te retourne la question.

\- La même raison que toi. Sonovent m'a sortie de mon lit et m'a ramené là.

\- À mon avis, elles ont dû voir que Krokmou n'était plus là.

\- Ils sont peut-être juste aller faire un vol nocturne, tu sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas tenir une journée sans partir voler.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Si c'était ça, les dragons ne seraient pas aussi agités. Et puis, ils ne dorment presque pas ces derniers temps, ils n'utiliseraient pas leur seul moment de répit pour aller voler. À mon avis il est plutôt aller chercher Viggo. Si c'est ça, je jure que...

\- Que tu vas l'étrangler, j'avais cru comprendre, me coupa Ingrid. Mais s'il est parti trouver Viggo, il faut partir à sa recherche. Tout seul, il ne pourra pas vaincre tous les chasseurs.

\- Tu as raison. Il faut en parler aux autres. Va réveiller Varek et Rustik, je m'occupe des jumeaux, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers le hutte de Kogne et Krane.

\- Ok. On se retrouve au pavillon central.»

~oOo~

Arrivée devant la "Maison Thorston" comme ils l'appellent, je frappai et entrai dans la hutte sans même attendre de réponse.

« Allez ! Debout les têtes de moutons ! Réunion au pavillon central ! criai-je pour les réveiller.

\- Gnn... attend maman, on a pas entraînement Dragons aujourd'hui, marmonna Kognedur, encore endormie.

Je retirai leur couverture et ils protestèrent tous les deux, bien réveillés cette fois-ci.

\- ASTRID ! Tu peux pas nous réveiller comme ça ! contesta Kogne.

\- Ouais ! Et en plus tu sais très bien que Poulet a pas toute sa tête quand il fait pas toutes ses nuits en entier ! renchérit son frère en serrant son Poulet dans ses bras.

\- Oui bah c'est pas le seul, répondis-je d'un air détaché. Bon, arrêtez de blablater et préparez-vous, faut qu'on parle.

~oOo~

Une fois tous réunis, je pris la parole et leur expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé.

Varek fut le premier à réagir.

\- Oh mon Thor ! Il aurait quand même pus nous prévenir ! On lui a déjà expliqué pourtant !

\- Calme-toi Varek, le rassura Ingrid. Rien ne nous dit qu'il est forcément allé chercher Viggo.

\- Oui mais j'espère quand même qu'il n'a pas de problèmes.

\- Le seul problème, là, c'est que Môdame Astrid Hofferson est venu nous réveiller et que POULET A PAS FINI SA NUIT ! intervint Krane, qui m'en voulait encore apparemment.

\- Non ! Pour moi le problème, là, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où est Harold, ce qui lui est arrivé, s'il va bien ou bien même si c'est lui qui a décidé de disparaître comme ça ! éclatai-je.

\- C'est vrai ça, renchérît Kognedur, d'un air innocent, si ça se trouve, il s'est fait enlevé par quelqu'un et il est mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ou alors il est allé cueillir des cerises.

\- Tu as un don pour rassurer les gens, lui dit Ingrid en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Eh ouais, je sais, on m'le dit souvent, renchérit la jumelle, totalement à côté de la plaque.

\- Bon, intervins-je, voilà le plan : Ingrid et moi, on va fouiller le côté est de l'île, Rustik, la plage sud. Varek tu vas à l'ouest. Les jumeaux, la montagne, au nord.

\- Youpiiiii ! On va pouvoir faire de la luge ! Poulet, met ton bonnet.

\- Non non non et non ! Personne ne va faire de la luge ! Vous allez chercher Harold ! Et si on ne le trouve pas sur la Rive, on cherchera sur les îles alentours jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve. Et je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner ! Compris ?

\- Compris, dis Varek.

\- On va dire... Allez viens Poulet !»

~oOo~

Ingrid et moi survolions le côté est de l'île depuis un bon moment déjà, mais toujours aucune trace de Harold. Toutes les recherches s'étaient déroulées dans le silence, mais Ingrid décida de le rompre.

« Écoute Astrid, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Harold, mais on a déjà ratissé notre zone cinq fois ! On devrait peut-être aller voir où en sont les autres ? Et puis si ça se trouve, Kogne a raison, il est peut-être juste allé cueillir des cerises.

\- Oui, mais au fond de moi, je sens que c'est plus grave que ça. Et puis franchement, t'as déjà vu Harold cueillir des cerises au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- Euh...ouais, nan, t'as raison, c'est sûrement autre chose.

\- Bon, on va voir où en sont les jumeaux ?»

~oOo~

Quand nous arrivâmes à la montagne où les jumeaux sont censés, normalement, faire leurs recherches, nous fûmes étonnées de voir de la fumée s'échapper du sommet.

«Tu crois que ce sont les jumeaux les responsables ? me demanda Ingrid.

\- Bah tu connais le proverbe : "Y'a pas de fumée sans les jumeaux.", donc oui, je pense que c'est eux.

Nous atterrîmes près de la source de la fumée : les jumeaux, qui étaient penches sur la neige.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?! criai-je pour qu'ils m'entendent.

Ils détournèrent tous deux leur attention vers moi et Kranedur s'exclama :

\- Oh ! Astrid ! Pile à l'heure. Alors, avant que vous ne nous acclamiez et nous disiez que nous sommes les meilleurs et les plus cool, je tiens à préciser que c'est moi qui ai tout fait et...

\- Hé ! protesta sa sœur.

\- ...et qui ai eu l'idée, continua Krane en ignorant totalement sa jumelle.

Ils s'écartèrent tout les deux pour que nous voyions la source de leur extase et leur fierté, c'est à dire : une flaque.

\- Tadaaaa ! firent-ils en cœur.

\- Vous êtes sérieux, là ?!

\- On ne peut plus ma chère Astrid. Mon assistante et moi avons découvert la chose la plus incroyable au monde ! On a mis du feu sur de la neige et devinez ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- La Neige a fondu...

\- Mais non... réfléchis... Franchement, tu me déçois Ingrid. Toi qui est d'habitude si intelligente !

\- Bon arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et crache le morceau !

\- Oh la la... mais à quoi ça sert de jouer aux devinettes si on vous donne la réponse ?

\- Krane...

\- C'est simple pourtant ! La neige s'est transformée en EAU !

\- Mais... commença Ingrid.

\- T'aventure pas là-dedans, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Par contre, dis-je a l'adresse des jumeaux, vous n'étiez pas censés chercher Harold ?

Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de ces deux têtes de moutons ! Harold a disparu, il est peut-être blessé ou bien même...mort... et la seule chose qu'ils trouvent à faire c'est du feu dans de la neige ?!

\- Vous avez intérêt d'aller le chercher IM-MÉ-DIA-TE-MENT ! Sinon ma colère s'abattra sur vous sans même que vous l'ayez vu venir !

Je devais vraiment faire peur car tous les trois me fixaient bizarrement. Cette fois je craquai.

\- Vous...ne pou-vez pas...snif... tout simplement faire... ce qu'on vous demande ?» sanglotai-je.

Je me retournai sans attendre de réponse et courus vers Tempête.

J'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit et de réfléchir à tout ça.

* * *

 **Et voici pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! ^^**

 **Alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

...

 **Chapitre II**

PDV Harold

Ça allait bientôt faire deux jours que je cherchais Krokmou, mais toujours rien. En plus, je ne trouvais rien à manger et ma blessure commençait sérieusement à s'infecter (et ce n'était pas joli-joli à voir...)

J'étais dans la forêt à la recherche de mon dragon et essayais de couvrir un maximum de terrain malgré ma cuisse et la fièvre, qui s'était ajoutée à ça (comme si j'en avais besoin...), quand soudain, j'entendis un craquement de branche derrière moi, suivi de bruits de pas.

« Euh... il y a quelqu'un ?» lançai-je en me retournant tout en étant sur mes gardes.

Quelque-chose me frappa alors à l'arrière du crâne puis je m'effondrai, inconscient.

~oOo~

Lorsque je reprit connaissance, j'étais allongé sur un lit. Je me redressai et regardai autour de moi : apparemment, j'étais dans une maison. Les murs étaient recouverts de cartes, de dessins de dragons et de notes incompréhensibles, le sol d'un grand tapis à mon avis tissé à la main, et un dragon qui ne ressemblait a aucune espèce que je connaissais y était représenté. Il y avait une grande cheminé au milieu de la pièce, un chandelier accroché chaque mur et deux fenêtres encadraient la porte en face de laquelle se trouvait une petite cuisine. Le lit dans lequel j'était allongé était dans un coin de la pièce, et une bassine d'eau se trouvait à son pied.

« Enfin réveillé ?

Je sursautai et me tournai vers la voix pour découvrir une femme. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine, à vue d'œil. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et longs, coiffés en plusieurs tresses réunies entre elles. Elle avait les yeux d'un vert turquoise et portait une tunique verte, une jupe marron déchirée retenue par une ceinture rouge, et un pantalon brun et des bottes fourrées.

\- Euh...oui, il...il faut croire que oui, bégayai-je, mais, euh... qui êtes-vous ?

\- Oh ne soit pas timide. Et pour répondre à ta question, je m'appelle Valka.

Valka...Valka... j'étais sûr d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part... mais où ? Bon, je me poserai la question plus tard.

\- Et toi ? reprit-elle, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je m'appelle Har...

Je m'interrompis. Devais-je lui faire confiance ? Après tout, je ne la connaissais même pas, et elle m'avait assommé ! Et si ça se trouve, elle faisait partie des chasseurs. Viggo serait capable de tout pour nous atteindre.

\- Harthur. Je m'appelle Harthur, me rectifiai-je au dernier moment.

\- Enchantée, Harthur. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que ta cuisse soit dans un état pareil ?

Je baissai les yeux vers ma blessure. Apparemment, elle m'avait soigné car un bandage neuf et propre remplaçait le vieux morceau de tissus que j'avais utilisés deux jours plus tôt.

\- Je... mon ami et moi nous sommes fait attaqués il y a deux jours. J'étais en train de le chercher lorsque vous m'avez...trouvé.

J'essayais de rester le plus bref possible dans mes réponses. Viggo l'avait sûrement envoyée pour me retirer des informations. Pour le moment, Valka m'écoutait patiemment en remuant quelque chose dans une casserole. Elle versa le contenu dans un bol et me l'apporta.

\- J'imagine que tu as faim ? me sourit-elle en me tendant la soupe.

Pour seule réponse, mon ventre gargouilla assez bruyamment (ce qui était assez gênant).

\- Merci, bafouillai-je en approchant le bol de mes lèvres.

Je stoppai mon mouvement quand je sentis l'odeur qui s'échappait de la mixture. Pouah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?! Valka dû voir mon air dégoûté car elle rigola et me dit :

\- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est de la soupe de morue et de concombre farci.

Mais qui mélange de la morue avec du concombre ?! Il était hors de question que j'avale cette chose ! Mon ventre m'en dissuada en grondant plus fortement cette fois-ci. Je pris une grande inspiration et portai le bol à mes lèvres. Je bus une première gorgée, me retenant pour ne pas vomir. Eurk... c'était encore plus immonde que la fois où Krokmou m'avait fais avaler son poisson régurgité ! Elle voulait m'empoisonner ou quoi ?! Si c'était ça le plan de Viggo, il avait bien failli réussir !

Je posai le bol à coté de moi sans le finir. Valka me regardait d'un air déçu.

\- Oh... Tu n'aimes pas ? Désolée, j'étais sûre de l'avoir réussie cette fois.

Elle débarrassa cette horrible mixture et me donna un morceau de pain et une chope d'eau, histoire que je mange quelque chose.

Un grand silence s'installa pendant que je grignotais mon morceau de pain. Je décidai de le briser.

\- Euh...excusez-moi, mais est-ce que ce serait possible que vous m'aidiez à trouver mon ami ?

Je me frappai la tête intérieurement. Pourquoi avais-je posé cette question ?

Son visage s'illumina.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu sais, je ne reçois pas beaucoup de visite en ce moment... ni même jamais, alors, je serais vraiment ravie de t'aider. Et, tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si âgée.

\- Euh... d'accord.

Aïe aïe aïe... je crois que j'ai parlé un peu vite. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle découvrira que mon ami est un dragon et en plus de ça, un Furie Nocturne ? Bon, je trouverai une solution plus tard.

\- Tu penses que tu peux marcher ? me demanda-t-elle, ce qui me fis sortir de mes pensées.

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'essaie.

Je passai mes jambes sur le côté du lit et posai mes deux pieds par terre (enfin... plutôt mon pied et ma prothèse). Valka regarda cette dernière mais ne s'y attarda pas. Je pris appui sur mes mains et me levai. Je retint ma respiration mais ne ressentis aucune douleur. Je fis un pas, puis deux, puis le tour de la pièce.

\- Je... c'est dingue ! Je n'ai plus du tout mal ! m'écrirai-je en m'arrêtant.

\- Il faut croire que je t'ai bien soigné, me sourit-elle.

\- C'est vrai. Merci. Mais co-comment avez-vous... as-tu fais ?

\- Recette de famille.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de famille, en as-tu une ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu as des enfants ? Un mari ?

Le visage de Valka s'assombrit d'un coup et elle baissa les yeux.

\- Je... oui, j'ai un fils et un mari. Mais j'ai du les abandonner, pour les protéger.

\- Oh... je... désolé...je ne pensais pas que...bafouillai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit-elle, essayant de sourire.

Je me sentais bête. Vraiment bête.

~oOo~

PDV Valka

C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne ne pouvait savoir. J'étais partie, laissant croire à tout le monde que j'avais été mangée par un dragon. Pourtant, Jumper ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal. Les dragons ne nous font aucun mal tant que nous ne leur en faisons pas. Mais de toute évidence, je suis la seule à le croire.

Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis tellement ouverte à ce Harthur. Si ça se trouve, il fait partie des chasseurs de dragons. Drago l'a sûrement envoyé pour me soutirer des informations sur les Dragons ou l'Icebeast.

Oh, et puis, pourquoi ai-je accepté si vite de l'accompagner et de l'aider à chercher son ami ? Si ça se trouve, cet "ami" n'est ni plus ni moins Dragon Poinsanglant ou l'un de ses hommes, et cette histoire n'est ni plus ni moins un plan pour nous capturer, les dragons et moi. Pourtant, je crois à son histoire. Il avait l'air sincère et m'inspirait confiance. Mais il faut quand même que je reste sur mes gardes.

\- Alors ? On part quand à la recherche de ton ami ? demandai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Harthur me rejoignit en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se précipita à l'extérieur.

\- Maintenant ! lança-t-il.

~oOo~

PDV Astrid

Voler m'avait fait du bien. Ça m'avait permis de réfléchir. Peut-être que j'avais été un petit peu dure avec les jumeaux. Quoique... Non ! Ils ont totalement mérité mon attitude, même que j'aurais dû les secouer davantage ! Par contre, c'est pour Ingrid que je m'en veux. Elle, elle m'avait aidé, elle n'avait rien fait d'inutile, et je l'avais planté sur la montagne avec ces deux têtes de moutons.

Je m'interrompis dans mes pensées en distinguant la Rive.

\- Déjà ? pensai-je.

J'atterris et conduisis Tempête à son box.

\- Tiens, du bon poulet pour ma Tempête, souris-je en lui tendant son repas.

Elle l'avala en deux temps trois mouvements.

\- Oula ! sursautai-je, t'avais faim toi ! Il faut croire que voler ça creuse.

Je sortis des étables et me rendis à la hutte principale.

\- Astrid !

Je me retournai et vis Ingrid et Varek arriver vers moi en courant, l'air totalement paniqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je.

Varek reprit sa respiration, totalement à bout de souffle, puis m'expliqua :

\- C'est les jumeaux, ils ont appelé leurs cousins et ils vont rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre ! Il faut fortifier la Rive ! Tu imagines les jumeaux fois deux ?

\- Le monde court à sa perte... acheva Ingrid, d'un ton plus calme mais la même détresse dans la voix.

Supeeer... il ne manquait plus que ça !

\- Mais pourquoi les ont-ils appelé ? lançai-je.

\- Hum... réfléchit Varek, ils ont dit que c'était pour se faire pardonner d'avoir mis le feu à la montagne et que ça pourrait aider pour les recherches d'Harold.

\- Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé que c'est air une excellente idée, mais en y réfléchissant bien, je me dis que s'ils sont comme les jumeaux, ça pourrait vite virer à la catastrophe, continua Ingrid.

\- Totalement d'accord avec toi Ingrid, dis-je. Tu as dis qu'ils arriveraient dans combien de temps ? demandai-je à l'intention de Varek.

\- Euh... ils devraient être là dans à peu près cinq minutes.

\- Très bien. Allons les attendre. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

~oOo~

Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur, nous rejoignîmes Kogne, Krane et Poulet. Ils étaient en train d'accrocher une pancarte au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Dessus, il y avait écrit...quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Vous êtes là ? fit Krane qui essayait toujours de fixer le haut de la pancarte.

\- Oui, on est là.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Et ce qu'il y a d'écrit que le panneau ?

\- Que de questions, que de questions... et bien sachez, mes chers amis, que c'est une pancarte de bienvenue à nos cousins.

\- Et qu'il y'a écrit : "Bienvenue chers cousins !"

\- En Porlatin.

\- En Porlatin ?

\- Mon cher Varek... cela me désole qu'une personne si intelligente ne sache pas ce qu'est le Porlatin...

\- Le Porlatin, c'est comme le Thorstonais ou la langue Thorstonaise.

\- ...

\- Notre langue maternelle quoi.

\- Même si y'a pas tout à fait les mêmes mots qu'en Thorstonien.

J'allais vraiment finir par devenir yak avec ces deux là...

Ils descendirent de Prout et Pet, sur lesquels ils étaient perchés pour accrocher leur panneau, et se plantèrent sur la piste d'atterrissage, scrutant l'horizon.

\- Tu les vois Frangin ?

\- Non Frangine... Attend ! Ah si ! Je les vois !

\- HÉ HO ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson tout en agitant les bras.

Je levai les yeux dans la direction dans laquelle les jumeaux regardaient et vis un Braguettaure voler vers nous. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, les jumeaux se jetèrent sur leurs cousins.

\- Tapedur, Eufdur !

\- Ça fait un bail ! s'exclama Kognedur.

\- Astrid, Ingrid, Varek, Rustik : Tapedur, Eufdur, nous présenta Kranedur.

\- Salut, firent les deux nouveaux.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé le trajet ? demanda Krane à l'adresse de celui qui devait être Eufdur.

\- Pas trop mal. Y'a juste eu un petit bémol : j'ai dû voyager avec ma soeur, et ça, c'est pas le top, répondit-il.

\- J'comprend c'que tu vis. Mais dis-moi, il est où Têtedur ?

\- Il est en train de sauver des orphelins, répondit Tapedur.

\- Et sinon y'a quoi comme activités sympas à faire dans l'coin ? reprit son frère.

\- Oh, là on est en plein dans le "Cherche-Harold". Sympa comme jeu, vous devriez essayer.

Quoi ?! Le "Cherche-Harold" ?! Un jeu ?! Cette fois, il dépasse les bornes !

\- Chercher Harold n'a RIEN D'UN JEU ! explosai-je, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est sûrement blessé, affamé ou peut-être même MORT à l'heure qu'il est ?!

\- Mais s'il est mort, à quoi ça sert qu'on le cherche ?

Là, il a dépassé la limite d'au moins sept kilomètres. Je me jetai sur lui, hache en main. Ingrid et Rustik me rattrapèrent au dernier moment, à la limite où la lame effleurait la gorge de Kranedur.

\- JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! T'ÉTRANGLER ! T'ÉGORGER ! TE...

\- Calme-toi Astrid. Calme-toi, me disait Ingrid.

\- Astrid, essaie de te contrôler, m'implorait Rustik. Nan parce que là je commence à avoir mal aux bras...

\- Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça ! Il a pas le droit ! me défendis-je, en criant.

\- Raccourcir Kranedur d'une tête ne va pas t'aider Astrid, essaya Kognedur. J'ai déjà essayé avec des moutons, ça n'apporte pas grand chose dans ta vie.

Je me calmai, laissant tomber la hache, qui atterrit à quelques centimètres du visage de Krane.

\- Désolée Krane, je me suis emportée, m'excusai-je sans pour autant arrêter de le fusiller du regard.

\- C'est pas grave. Ça arrive à tout le monde de vouloir tuer des gens.

\- Mais sache, repris-je, que si tu oses reparler comme ça d'Harold, je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer.

\- J'me disais aussi, tu pouvais pas être aussi gentille après avoir essayé de me tuer.

\- Bah tu connais l'expression : "Le calme avant Astrid", renchérît sa sœur.

Cette fois, je me contrôlai. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me mettait dans un état pareil ?

Tapedur et Eufdur (je les avais complètement publiés ceux-là), qui avaient assisté à la scène, toussotèrent, gênés.

\- Excusez-la, rit faussement Ingrid en m'agrippant par les épaules pour me conduire hors de la hutte, elle est un peu fatiguée.

Les autres nous suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dehors. Ingrid nous emmena dans notre hutte, ferma la porte derrière nous et se tourna vers moi, les bras croisés.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?» articula-t-elle.

...

 **Et voici pour le deuxième chapitre. J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous a plu, et surtout, n'hésitez pas a me laisser une review ^^**

 **À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tour le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^**

 _ **L'univers et les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à DreamWorks. Seuls l'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent.**_

 **Chapitre III**

PDV Harold

« Et tu as une idée de là où pourrait être ton ami ? me demanda Valka.

\- Je pense qu'il est de l'autre côté de l'île. Je l'ai cherché pendant deux jours de ce côté-ci mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

\- Je vois, dans ce cas, rentrons chercher des provisions.»

Nous rentrâmes chercher de quoi survivre quelques jours : pain, couvertures, vêtements de rechange et de quoi se soigner, au cas où... Nous pêcherons le poisson sur place car il ne se conserve pas, idem pour le gibier.

Maintenant, nous devions aller de l'autre côté de l'île, ce qui prendrait du temps. Si seulement je pouvais apprivoiser un Dragon, je serais de l'autre côté de l'île en un rien de temps. Mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque : si Valka était bel et bien un chasseur de dragons, elle pourrait se servir de cette technique pour capturer des dragons et Viggo pourrait les revendre. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, elle se douterait de quelque chose.

~oOo~

PDV Valka

Traverser l'île prendra du temps. Si seulement je pouvais appeler Jumper, nous serions de l'autre côté de l'île en un rien de temps. Mais Harthur ne comprendrait pas. Et il pourrait capturer mon dragon pour que je le mène au sanctuaire, donc à l'Alpha, et Drago pourrait arriver à ses fins.

PDV Harold 

Nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt depuis presque cinq heures et n'avions fait aucune pause. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder derrière chaque arbre, chaque rocher, chaque buisson dans l'espoir d'y trouver Krokmou, mais toujours le même résultat : rien.

Nous arrivâmes près d'une rivière. Je m'apprêtais à la traverser quand Valka m'appela.

« Harthur ! Il se fait tard. Nous devrions peut-être nous arrêter ici et y passer la nuit ?

Je regardai le ciel. Elle avait raison : le soleil était sur le point de disparaître.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je n'avais même pas vu le temps passer ! Bon, je vais pêcher du poisson.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Nous prîmes chacun une lance que nous avions apporté puis nous postâmes au bord de l'eau, à l'affût du moindre poisson.

Après en avoir attrapé quatre, je fis un feu pendant que Valka embrochait les poissons. Nous nous installâmes et commençâmes à manger.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à Krokmou. Est-ce qu'il était en vie ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il avait lui aussi atterrit sur l'île ? J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que Valka me parlait.

\- Harthur ? Tu m'écoutes ? Tu as l'air distant.

\- Ah ! Euh... désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Tu penses à ton ami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je n'arrête pas de me demander s'il est encore en vie. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait une flèche dans le flanc.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il s'en est sortit.

\- Je l'espère. Si je le perdais, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais...

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je repensais à tous ces moments passés en semble. À toutes les fois où il m'avait fait rire. Tous ces vols, ces acrobaties que nous faisions dans les airs. C'était grâce à lui que Beurk avait connu la paix, que j'avais été accepté par mon village, par mon père... par Astrid. C'était grâce à lui que nous vivions heureux aujourd'hui. Que j'étais heureux. Cette larme fut accompagnée par une autre, puis une autre, puis par tout un torrent. Valka le remarqua et tenta de me rassurer en me prenant dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais bien. Je compris alors que je m'étais trompé à son sujet. Elle n'était pas un chasseur de dragons. Les chasseurs de dragons ne sont pas comme ça, ils font pas ça, ils ne vous aident pas.

\- Je suis désolé... murmurai-je. »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

Une fois l'étreinte terminée, nous nous couchâmes dans le plus grand silence. Aucun de nous deux n'osait parler.

Je regardai les étoiles, la lune, et fermai les yeux.

~oOo~

Lorsque je me réveillai, le soleil était juste au dessus de la ligne de l'horizon. Je m'étirai et me levai. Valka dormait encore et j'en profitai pour aller pêcher et raviver le feu. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, sûrement à cause de l'odeur et du bruit.

« Bonjour, lui dis-je, souriant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire.

\- Bonjour.

Elle se leva et prit l'un des poissons, quelle commença à manger.

\- Je pense que nous serons de l'autre côté de l'île dans la soirée si nous ne nous arrêtons pas, ou dans le début de la nuit, estima-t-elle en prenant un morceau de pain. Nous devrions trouver ton ami demain si tout se passe bien.

J'étais rassuré. Si elle ne m'avait pas aidé, j'aurais sûrement mis des jours et des jours a le retrouver, sans compter ma blessure qui se serait plus qu'infectée et qui aurait pu le tuer. Je dois vraiment la vie à Valka.

\- Merci infiniment Valka, la remerciai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, légèrement surprise.

\- Je t'en pris.

\- Sans toi, continuai-je, je serais sûrement mort et mon ami n'aurait jamais été retrouvé.

\- Oh tu sais, Harthur, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, me confia Valka en s'asseyant. Je... j'essaye de me faire pardonner d'avoir abandonné ma famille, mon village, mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi, que si je l'ai fait, c'était pour les protéger.

Je l'écoutait avec intérêt. Je commençais vraiment à me demander comment j'avais pu croire qu'elle faisait partie des chasseurs. Je me sentais honteux.

\- Je pense que t'aider me fait le plus grand bien, poursuivit-elle, tu sais, je ne reçois jamais de visite et...

Soudain, une question me brûla les lèvres.

\- Attend... la coupai-je, tu...tu vis seule depuis combien de temps ?

\- Oh, tu sais, je ne vis pas seule.

Là, je ne comprenais pas vraiment...

\- Mais...je ne comprend pas... tu vis avec qui si tu n'es pas seule ? Non, attend... mais ça n'a aucun sens, si ?

Elle avait réussi à m'embrouille plus que les jumeaux.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre... répondit-elle simplement.

Sur le coup, elle avait raison : je ne comprenais rien. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Bon, je laissait tomber pour le moment

 **Et voici pour le troisième chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ! ^^**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Bon, déjà, je voulais m'excuser de poster ce chapitre en retard, mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas, en tout cas pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction, et qui peut-être l'aiment bien... ^^' Enfin voilà... Je me dis que mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre IV

PDV Astrid

« Très bien, décidai-je, je pense que nous avons tous compris qu'Harold n'était pas sur la Rive. Donc voilà ce que nous allons faire : Varek et Rustik, vous allez explorer et fouiller toutes les îles au nord de la Rive. Les jumeaux...

\- Oui ! firent Kognedur, Kranedur, Tapedur et Eufdur.

Et zut ! Tape et Euf étaient jumeaux eux-aussi...

\- Euh...repris-je, Kogne et Krane : les îles à l'ouest de l'île, vous m'avez bien compris ?

Ils hochèrent de la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris. J'espère vraiment qu'ils avaient retenu la leçon cette fois. Surtout Kranedur.

\- Tapedur, Eufdur : allez à l'est. Ingrid et moi, nous allons au sud. Rendez-vous ici, ce soir, pour un rapport.

\- Compris », opinèrent-ils tous.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers nos dragons. Varek et Rustik furent les premiers à partir, puis nous étions tous dans les airs, à voler dans des directions différentes.

~oOo~

Ingrid et moi avions déjà fouiller Fosse-Obscure, mais nous n'y avions trouvé que des Groncks.

Je repensais à la discussion que nous avions eu hier soir.

 **Flashback :**

 **« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?**

 **\- Désolée Ingrid. Mais...**

 **\- Y'a pas de "mais" qui tienne ! Tu te rend compte que tu as failli tuer Krane ?!**

 **Je baissai la tête.**

 **\- Ça fait deux jours qu'il cherche !**

 **\- C'est pas une excuse ! Si on ne t'avait pas retenue, il y serait passé !**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment qu'Harold aurait approuvé ?**

 **Je relevai la tête et la foudroyai du regard.**

 **\- Laisse Harold en dehors de ça !**

 **\- Non Astrid. Il est le chef de notre équipe ! Il fait partie de nous !**

 **\- J'ai dis : laisse Harold en dehors de ça !**

 **\- Il est l'un des nôtres Astrid ! On ne le laisse pas en dehors de ça !**

 **\- Ah oui ?! Et il est où là ?! Tu peux me le dire ça ?!**

 **\- Astrid...**

 **Je sortis en courant, la plantant là. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je devais être forte.**

 **\- Non Astrid. Tu as déjà assez pleuré comme ça. Tu es une Hofferson ! Tu es forte ! me dis-je. »**

 **Je me dirigeai vers la forêt histoire de passer ma colère et mon chagrin sur quelques arbres.**

 **Fin du Flashback.**

Depuis, l'ambiance était assez tendue entre nous deux et je m'en voulais de lui avoir parlé ainsi.

« Écoute Ingrid je... je suis désolée pour hier, je...

\- Je comprend Astrid. Et je te pardonne. J'aurais réagis pareil.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu me pardonnes aussi rapidement ?

\- Oui. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi que tu as faillis tuer. Et puis entre amies...

Je lui souris. Puis mon regard fut attiré par une île juste en dessous de nous.

\- L'île des Verenflammes, dit Ingrid.

Nous nous y arrêtâmes : avec un peu de chance, la Reine pourrait nous aider à chercher Harold sur son île.

Ingrid et moi rentrâmes dans la grotte, puis essayâmes tant bien que mal de nous diriger dans ses galeries, mais nous fîmes au moins cinq fois le tour avant d'arriver dans la ruche.

Une fois que nous eûmes trouvé la Reine, nous lui expliquâmes la situation et elle envoya des centaines de Verenflammes sur l'île pour chercher Harold, mais il n'y était pas.

\- Astrid, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer sur la Rive, me suggéra Ingrid. Il est déjà tard, et, le temps d'y aller...

\- Tu as raison. J'espère que les autres ont eu plus de chance que nous.»

Oui, je l'espérais. J'espérais que lorsque que nous arriverions sur la Rive, Harold serait là, à m'attendre, mais je savais que c'était impossible...

~oOo~

« Alors ? fis-je quand tout le monde fut réuni.

\- Rien.

\- Nada.

\- Euh... on est tombé sur un dragon bizarre qui a essayé de nous tuer, ça compte ? suggéra Eufdur.

Décidément, les cousins des jumeaux étaient leur répliques parfaites.

\- Non, ça ne compte pas... répondis-je, exaspérée.

\- Comment il était ? C'était une nouvelle espèce ? s'enthousiasma Varek, qui était déjà en train de regarder dans le Manuel du Dragon.

\- Euh...bah il était blanc et il avait les yeux rouges. Et il était trop bizarre ! Genre il avait des toutes petites ailes et il faisait des tourbillons avec sa queue ! expliqua Tapedur en faisant des signes avec les mains.

\- Hum... je vois. Sachant que vous êtes allés à l'est, je dirais que c'était un Hurlement-Mortel. Dommage : déjà découvert.

\- Hé ! Ho ! On est pas là pour trouver des nouvelles espèces de dragons, mais pour trouver Harold ! m'écriai-je.

\- Oui oui, je pense qu'on a compris, répondit Krane en s'éloignant un peu plus de moi.

Un gargouillement se fit entendre et Rustik porta ses mains à son estomac, les joues rouges.

\- Euh... hé hé ! rit-il, gêné. Je crois que j'ai faim.

\- Ingrid ! Tu fais la cuisine ! s'exclama Krane.

\- Ok, ok, calme-toi Kranedur. D'ailleurs, Astrid va m'aider, déclara-t-elle en me prenant par le coude.

\- Nooooooon ! crièrent tous mes amis.

\- Enfin, on veut dire, reprit Varek, euh...

Il s'approcha d'Ingrid.

\- T'as déjà goûté à son Yakolak ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Tu sais que je t'entend, fis-je, irritée.

\- Bah quoi ?! C'est la vérité ! se défendit-il.

Je regardai les autres, qui acquiescèrent (sympas).

\- Euh... Ingrid ? Ça ne te dérange pas si je met la table à la place ?

\- Ok.

Ingrid prépara ses fameuses côtelettes de yak braisées avec des pommes de terre.

~oOo~

\- Vous connaissez la blague de la patate ? nous demanda Krane, pendant que nous mangions.

\- Non, répondîmes-nous à l'unisson.

\- Bah moi non plus ! Ha ha !

Les autres étaient littéralement morts de rire. Les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de raconter de blagues et ils riaient tout le temps (même si certaines n'étaient pas drôles). Je levai les yeux de mon assiette et vis que Tapedur me fixai avec insistance. Je me penchai vers Kognedur, qui était à ma gauche.

\- Hé, Kogne. Elle me regarde bizarrement ta cousine. Elle va bien ? lui demandai-je en me servant de l'eau.

\- Ah. Ça ? Elle est amoureuse de toi, c'est tout, répondît-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Je failli m'étouffer dans mon verre et Ingrid éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bah oui, continua Eufdur, elle croit que t'es un mec.

Cette fois, je m'étouffai vraiment dans mon verre, et cette fois, Ingrid était littéralement morte de rire, et Varek et Rustik, qui avaient suivis la discussion, étaient pliés en deux.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ouais, reprit Eufdur, quand elle était petite, elle tombait souvent sur la tête. Ça a dû dérégler quelque chose parce que maintenant, elle a plus la vu très saine.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Kogne. Ça me fait penser à Krane. Quand on était petits, je lui donnais souvent des coups de pied dans les...

\- STOP ! m'écriai-je. On a compris.

\- Bah quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle. Faut bien que mon frère apprenne qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants !

Kranedur cessa aussitôt de rire.

\- Qu-quoi ? Je pourrai jamais avoir d'enfants ? se lamenta-t-il. Et dire qu'on était si proches du but avec Poulet...

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, sous nos regards incrédules et choqués.

Tout était devenu trop bizarre pour moi.

Une fois que nous eûmes fini de manger, nous regagnâmes nos chambres respectives (sauf Tapedur et Eufdur qui dormiraient avec leurs cousins).

Ingrid n'avait pas arrêté de rire depuis le repas : elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ? lui demandai-je, blasée, une fois que nous fûmes dans notre hutte.

\- Ha ha ! Non, j'ai pas fini ! Ha ha ! Hou hou ! Ah ça fait mal. Je crois que, ha ha ! demain, hi hi ! j'aurai des abdos en fer de Gronck !

Elle se roulait par terre tellement elle riait.

\- Ha...ha...troooooop drôle. C'est sûr que c'est marrant d'être prise pour un garçon. Tu flipperais peut-être pas toi à ma place ?

Ingrid cessa de rire, se leva et me fixa en approchant sa main de mon visage.

\- Attend... c'est pas... de la moustache ?!

Elle repartit de plus belle.

\- ...

\- Oh, Astrid... allez quoi. Rit un coup ça te fera du bien.

Je m'assis sur mon lit pendant que je défaisait ma tresse.

\- Ingrid, j'ai pas le cœur à rire. Pas en ce moment.

Elle se calma et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- C'est Harold, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Astrid, me dit-elle gentiment, je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Tu sais, il nous manque à tous. Peut-être pas autant qu'à toi mais il nous manque.

Je me tournai vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : "Peut-être pas autant qu'à toi "?

\- Oh Astrid... tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ?

\- Pas remarqué quoi ?

\- Bah... entre toi et Harold. Franchement, tout le monde avait remarqué ! Euh... non attend... quoique, peut-être pas Krane et Rustik...

Je me sentais rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Ingrid dû le remarquer car elle commença à me taquiner.

\- Tu vois ? Tu rougis.

\- Non, je... je rougis pas. C'est le froid. Voilà, mentis-je.

\- Mais bien sûr. Astrid, Tu me la fais pas celle-là, pas en plein été.

Oups. Grillée...

\- Ingrid... j'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant.

Elle commença à sautiller de joie (pour je ne sais quelle raison).

\- Alors j'avais raison ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Yes !

\- Qu-quoi ?! Non non non... on est pas ensemble !

Je crois que j'avais viré à l'écarlate. Cette discussion était assez embarrassante.

\- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- Ingrid, Harold est juste un ami. Rien de plus.

Bon d'accord. Peut-être que j'avais d'autres sentiments que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais il était hors de question que je l'avoue à qui que ce soit !

\- J'imagine que je n'obtiendrai rien d'autre de toi ce soir en ce qui vous concerne, céda-t-elle. T'as de la chance, je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

J'étais contente qu'elle abandonne cette discussion, même si je savais qu'elle allait la relancer dès demain.

J'enlevai mes bottes et mes épaulettes, puis me couchai. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Harold. Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Allons-nous un jour le retrouver ? J'écartai cette dernière question. Bien sûr que nous allions le retrouver ! Enfin, je l'espérais...

~oOo~

Je me réveillai à l'aube le lendemain. Je m'étirai et remarquai qu'Ingrid n'était plus dans son lit, sûrement à faire un vol matinal (elle avait attrapé le virus en rejoignant les dragonniers).

Je me rendis dans la forêt faire mon entraînement quotidien puis rejoignis la hutte principale prendre mon petit déjeuner mais fus étonnée de ne pas entendre les chamailleries habituelles des jumeaux. Je franchis la porte et m'arrêtai net. Non, c'était impossible... Harold se tenait près du foyer central, immobile.

« Harold ? murmurai-je.

Il ne répondit rien.

\- Harold ? répétai-je plus fort en m'avançant vers lui.

Il ne cilla pas, le visage impassible.

\- Harold ! Mais où est-ce que tu étais ?! Je peux savoir ?! m'exclamai-je en le secouant par les épaules.

Toujours rien.

\- Mais répond-moi nom de Thor !

\- Non Astrid.

Je reculai, interloquée.

\- Quoi ?! Non, je suis pas d'accord ! Tu disparais comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans nous donner d'explications, et la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est "non" ?! Je peux savoir où t'étais passé à la fin ?! Je pense que j'ai le droit à un minimum d'explications !

Il me regarda dans les yeux, le regard dur et avec comme de la... tristesse dans sa voix, il me déclara :

\- Krokmou est mort, Astrid.

Je reculai en secouant la tête, horrifiée.

\- Il est mort, répéta-t-il.

Il fondit en larmes et je me précipitai dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais il n'était pas... normal. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Je me séparai de lui mais ce n'est pas des bras d'Harold que je sortis, mais de ceux de... Viggo ! Je me reculai, effrayée.

\- Astrid. Quel plaisir de te voir. À ce que je constate, notre cher Harold t'a raconté ce qui était arrivé à son Furie-Nocturne ? C'est désolant, en effet, surtout quand on sait qu'il aurait été vendu à un prix d'or sur le marché, mais vois-tu, les affaires sont les affaires, et j'imagine qu'il se revendra aussi bien mort que vif.

J'étais épouvantée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait... tué Krokmou ?! Je serrai les poings. Viggo était un monstre.

\- Est-ce que tue es en train de dire que...

\- Que c'est moi qui l'ai tué ? Oui, c'est le cas. Mais je n'aurais pas fait ça si je n'avais pas une bonne raison. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que toi et tes amis vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, il fallait bien que je me débarrasse de ce problème majeur. Il ne reste plus que toi et je l'aurais écarté de ma liste une fois pour toutes.

Il s'écarta, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Je hurlai face au spectacle qui s'offrait à moi : les corps de mes amis, empilés comme de vulgaires chaussettes et à coté, tout nos dragons, morts eux aussi. Je me tournai lentement vers Viggo, bouillonnante de rage.

\- Je vais te... menaçai-je.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une lame vint se placer sous ma gorge.

\- Comme je le disais, il ne manque plus que toi pour que ce problème majeur n'en soit plus un. Maintenant si tu permets... »

Il fit un signe de tête à l'homme qui tenait la dague contre mon cou puis... plus rien.

~oOo~

Je me réveillai en sursaut, essoufflée et couverte de sueur. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar.

Je me levai et sortis prendre l'air. Je me dirigeais vers la plage quand j'entendis des voix suivies de bruits de pas. Je me retournai et m'avançai dans la direction de toute cette agitation : la hutte des jumeaux (tiens tiens, comme c'est étonnant...).

Une fois arrivée, j'ouvris la porte sans toquer et m'exclamai :

« Mais c'est quoi tout ce raffut ?!

Ils se figèrent et se regardèrent, pris en flagrant délit.

\- Astriiiiiid... comment tu vas ? me demanda Krane, pendant que sa sœur et ses cousins essayaient de cacher quelque chose dans leur dos.

Kranedur avait utilisé le même ton que la fois où j'avais surpris Harold à la forge du village alors qu'il essayait de cacher Krokmou, donc les jumeaux étaient forcément en train de faire une bêtise (à moins qu'ils ne l'aient déjà faite).

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? redemandai-je.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ? répéta Krane. Il se tourna vers ses complices. Vous savez ce qu'on fabrique, vous ?

Ils hochèrent négativement de la tête et Krane se retourna vers moi.

\- On fabrique rien du tout.

Oh mes dieux...

\- Bon, vous avez de la chance. Pour cette fois, cédai-je, exaspérée.

\- Bon eh bien, merci d'être passée au beau milieu de la nuit, reprit Krane, nerveux, en me poussant vers la porte, qu'il referma avant même que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Je pense bien que je ne les comprendrai jamais...

Je me baladai un peu partout dans la base, sans but précis à part celui d'oublier cet affreux cauchemar. Ma balade nocturne fut alors interrompue par une porte. Mais pas n'importe quelle porte. Je relevai la tête et remarquai que j'étais devant la hutte d'Harold. Mais pourquoi le hasard avait-il décidé de m'amener devant la hutte d'Harold ? Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une idée me frappa l'esprit. J'ouvris la porte et entrai. Me retrouver à l'endroit où vivait Harold me remplit d'une nostalgie et d'une tristesse sans égal. Harold... une larme coula le long de ma joue et je l'essuyai aussitôt d'un revers de la main. "Ressaisis-toi Astrid." Je m'avançai un peu plus loin dans la hutte à la recherche de... Ah ! Le voilà. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Harold : avec un peu de chance, il avait laissé une carte ou quelque chose qui me donnerait une quelconque indication sur l'endroit où était Harold. Mais il n'y avait que des plans et des schémas sur ses inventions. Mais je n'abandonnai pas. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je cherchais une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que je soit trop fatiguée pour continuer. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit d'Harold et m'endormis.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ Enfin bref je vous sort mon blabla habituel mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que tout va bien ^^**

 **Merciiiii beaucoup Faeyr pour ta review ^^ Ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ^^ Tu es la première à avoir posté une review, je commençais à perdre espoir ^^' J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre V**_

PDV Harold 

Je repensais à ce que Valka m'avait dit : "Oh, tu sais, je ne vis pas seule.", mais pourtant, elle m'avait assuré plus d'une fois qu'elle ne recevait pas de visite, et si elle vivait avec quelqu'un, je l'aurais remarqué, hors, sa maison était aménagée pour une personne et il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle chez elle. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mais pour le moment, je ne devais me concentrer que sur une seule chose : Krokmou. Krokmou, mon meilleur ami. J'ignorais totalement où il était et ça, ça me rendait encore plus nerveux. Plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais s'il allait bien ou même s'il était encore en vie. Rien que d'y penser, ça me mettait hors de moi. Et si ça se passait vraiment, je jure que je chercherai Viggo, je le trouverai et je le tuerai de mes propres mains. Mais avant, je le ferai souffrir, pour tout ce qu'il a fait avant.

« Harthur ? Tout va bien ?

Je sortis de mes pensées. Valka et moi marchions dans me forêt depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, mais toujours aucune trace de Krokmou

\- Harthur ? me redemanda-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai face à elle.

\- Non, répondis-je sèchement, ça va pas. Ça fait des jours que je cherche Krokmou, des jours que je ne trouve rien. Si ça se trouve, il est mort à l'heure qu'il est. Si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas sur l'île. Mais une chose est sûre, quand je trouverai ce putain de coupable, IL VA SOUFFRIR ! hurlai-je presque.

Valka ne réagit pas. Elle me regardais juste, Et je pouvais lire la peine dans ses yeux.

\- Krokmou ? répéta-t-elle.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Krokmou. J'avais révélé le nom de mon ami dans la précipitation et on peut dire que "Krokmou" est loin d'être un nom que l'on donne à un humain. Même si je savais maintenant qu'elle n'était pas un chasseur, rien ne me disait qu'elle était du côté des dragons. Beurk était la seule population en paix avec eux, Valka ne comprendrait pas. J'avalai ma salive.

\- Euh... Oui, Krokmou, bafouillai-je. C'est vrai que c'est étrange comme nom mais... y'a pire.

J'essayais de trouver un nom bien bizarre dans le village.

\- Tiens ! Par exemple... y'a pas longtemps, une mère a appelé sa fille Abralète ! inventai-je. Pas banal, hein ? Bah d'ailleurs, c'est la …sœur de… Krokmou.

Je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle croit à mon histoire.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui, pour le coup, me surpris.

\- Ha ha ! C'est vrai que dans mon village aussi certains portaient des noms peu communs ! Je ne saurais pas te dire lesquels mais...

Je ris avec elle, soulagé.

\- Bon, reprit-elle, allons chercher "Krokmou" !

Nous continuâmes notre chemin, ne faisant une pause que dans l'après-midi.

Alors que j'étais en train de me désaltérer a une rivière, Valka me rejoignit avec deux morceaux de pains, dont un qu'elle me tendit.

\- Est-ce je je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? me demanda-t-elle, prudente.

J'acquiesçai en plongeant mes mains dans l'eau avant de les porter à ma bouche.

\- Qui vous a attaqué ?

Je faillis m'étouffer dans mes mains. Elle venait de me poser la question que je redoutais. Je toussai pour évacuer l'eau que j'avais avalé de travers et me tournai vers Valka.

\- Je... je préfère ne pas en parler, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

À mon grand soulagement, elle n'insista pas, me confiant seulement qu'elle comprenait.

Après nous être un peu reposés, nous nous relevâmes et reprîmes notre route. Quelques heures après, je levai les yeux vers le ciel et vit que le soleil avait déjà disparut : nous arrivions de l'autre côté de l'île. À cette pensée, j'étais fou de joie : j'allais retrouver Krokmou ! Mais j'étais aussi crispé, si ça se trouve, il n'était pas là, et, de deux, quelle serait la réaction de Valka ? Il fallait quand même que je la prévienne que Krokmou était... différent.

Je pris une inspiration et me lançait.

\- Valka ? I-il faut que je t'avoue un truc, déclarai-je.

Elle m'écouta, mais semblait soucieuse de ce que j'allais lui révéler.

\- Je t'écoute... répondit-elle, méfiante.

\- Alors voilà : je ne voudrais pas que tu t'affoles alors je préfère te l'apprendre tout de suite. Mais sache quand même que si ne serait-ce une seule seconde tu osais penser à lui faire du mal, je n'hésiterai pas à faire ce qu'il faut pour le protéger, même si ça doit te blesser.

Valka me fixait désormais apeurée, méfiante, mais surtout, elle semblait ne pas comprendre.

J'avalai ma salive et reprit.

\- Krokmou n'est pas... comme nous. Il est...

Je m'interrompis en me prenant dans le visage la branche que je venais d'envoyer valser. Je relevai la tête, une main sur mon œil, et vis que que plusieurs arbres (en plus de celui qui venait de m'attaquer) étaient détruis, déracinés, etcétéra... Cette vision me rappela la fois où j'étais allé chercher Krokmou quand je lui avait tiré dessus et que je l'avais retrouvé emmailloté dans mon bola.

\- KROKMOU ! hurlai-je en courant dans l'allée qu'avait laissé sa chute.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je le vis, étendu au sol, la flèche qui était restée dans son flanc et... tout ce sang !

\- Krokmou !

Je dévalai la pente qui me séparait de mon dragon et me jetai à son cou.

\- N-non, sanglotai-je, Krokmou... je t'en supplie, reviens... reviens. Je suis tellement désolé. Oh si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé... pardonne-moi...

Mais il ne bougea pas. Ses écailles étaient froides, et par endroits tachées de sang.

PDV Valka

\- KROKMOU ! hurla Harthur en courant dans une allée qui était loin d'être naturelle.

Je le suivis et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Alors voilà ce qu'il voulait dire par "Krokmou n'est pas... comme nous.". Un Furie-Nocturne était étendu au sol, une flèche dans le flan. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un haut le cœur face à ce spectacle atroce. Et Harthur était enfouit dans son cou à hurler tout son désespoir. Je me rendais maintenant compte que je m'étais trompée sur Harthur. Il était loin d'être un chasseur de dragons. J'appelai alors Jumper, qui nous avait suivit discrètement au cas où la situation déraperait, et m'approchai doucement d'Harthur.

~oOo~

Non. Krokmou. C'était ma faute. Tout était de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas aussi obsédé par Viggo, Krokmou serait toujours vivant.

J'hurlai toute ma rage, tout mon désespoir, et surtout, toute ma tristesse.

\- Krokmou ! Je t'en supplie... me laisse pas. T'es mon meilleur ami... mon meilleur ami... Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Mais je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas... reste avec moi. RESTE !

Je m'effondrai, totalement secoué par mes sanglots.

\- KROKMOOOOOOOOOOUU ! hurlai-je encore une fois.

Je sentis alors la main de Valka se poser sur mon épaule. Je la regardai, les yeux remplis de larmes. Je me fichais de ce qu'elle pensait des dragons, de Krokmou, de moi. Je me fichais qu'elle fasse partie des chasseurs ou non. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que Krokmou revienne. Je ne remarquai même pas le Stormcutter qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Krokmou... murmurai-je, la voix tremblante.

Valka me prit dans ses bras, essayant de me consoler.

Je n'arrêtais pas de murmurer le prénom de mon meilleur ami, espérant qu'il revienne.

\- Jumper, appela Valka en désignant Krokmou.

Le Stormcutter s'avança vers Krokmou, suivi des autres dragons.

\- Mais que... balbutiai-je.

Un Cauchemar Monstrueux commença à soulever Krokmou et Valka tenta de me séparer de lui.

\- Non ! criai-je en resserrant mes bras autour du cou de mon meilleur ami. NON ! Laisse-moi ! Je reste avec lui ! JE RESTE AVEC LUI ! Je ne le quitterai pas ! JAMAIS !

\- Fais-moi confiance, dit-elle simplement en continuant d'essayer de me séparer de Krokmou.

Je vis alors un autre dragon lui soulever une aile. Je me précipitai vers lui et le poussai.

\- Tu l'touches pas !

Valka en profita pour me séparer de mon dragon.

\- Non ! Arrête ! Laisse-moi ! criais-je en me débattant.

Les dragons le soulevèrent et un autre vint placer un filet en dessous. Ils le reposèrent et prirent les coins du filet avant de s'envoler.

\- Mais que… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Non ! Revenez !

Valka me prit par les bras, et, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle m'assena une gifle.

\- Maintenant, tu arrêtes ! Je comprend ce que tu ressens mais tu dois me faire confiance !

Je la regardais, incrédule. Elle soupira et appela Jumper, qui accourut aussitôt. Elle monta dessus et me tendit la main.

Je la fixai longuement mais finis par la prendre. Valka me fit alors monter sur le dos du Stormcutter et lui intima de suivre les autres dragons.

Je ne lâchais pas Krokmou du regard et ne dis pas un mot de tout le trajet. Je réagis seulement lorsqu'il commença à faire froid… Je relevai la tête alors que je me réchauffais avec mes mains et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix : une immense forteresse de glace se tenait devant nous. Je laissai s'échapper un petit « Waouh ». Valka fut amusée de ma réaction et demanda à Jumper d'accélérer. Une fois à l'intérieure, nous passâmes dans des petites grottes de pierre, étroites et sombres, mais lorsque nous arrivâmes au cœur de la forteresse, j'étais littéralement époustouflé. Des centaines de dragons volaient dans cette immense cavité de glace. D'interminables cascades d'eau et de végétation jaillissaient d'entre les colonnes de glace, pour ensuite se jeter dans un lac immense au milieu de la grotte. Mais ce qui m'émerveilla sans doute le plus fut le colossal dragon blanc qui s'y trouvait. Je n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Et dire que Varek croyait que le Manuel du Dragon était fini…

\- C'est… incroyable ! soufflai-je en descendant du Stormcutter.

Valka descendit à son tour et se posa à côté de moi.

\- Oui, incroyable.

Mais je fus vite rattrapé par la réalité.

\- Krokmou ! Où est-il ? m'affolai-je en agrippant Valka par les bras.

\- Calme-toi. Je vais t'expliquer. Ceci, commença-t-elle en désignant toute la grotte, est le sanctuaire des dragons. Nous vivons tous sous la protection de l'Alpha.

Je regardai le grand dragon blanc.

\- Chaque ruche a besoin d'être protégée, c'est pour cela qu'elles ont des reines. Elles les protègent et les nourrissent. Mais cet Icebeast, de tous les dragons, il est le roi.

Je repensai à la Mort Rouge et me tournai cers Valka.

\- Attend… tu dis que les reines protègent les dragons de leur ruche. Mais est-ce que c'est possible qu'elles veuillent du mal à leurs… ouvrières ? l'interrompis-je.

\- Oui, mais, c'est très rare.

\- Et euh… supposons que nous trouvions une reine comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas là ? demandai-je.

\- Rien du tout.

Oups…

\- Euh… hé hé… et si cette reine… disons… théoriquement… meurt ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Est-ce que ça peut avoir de graves conséquences ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, me regardant gravement.

\- Tout dépend de la façon dont elle meurt. Si c'est d'une mort naturelle, elle aura trouvé une dragonne pour la remplacer, mais si… une minute… s'interrompit-elle. Est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais tué l'une de ces reines ?

J'avalai ma salive, nerveux. Elle ne rigolait pas quand il s'agissait de dragons

\- Euh… Ouais, enfin pas tout à fait. C'est plus, euh… comment dire… moi, et… Krokmou… qui l'avons… tué. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause ! Si on ne l'avait pas fait, notre village serait toujours attaqué. Mais maintenant, tout le monde vit en paix avec les dragons sur Beurk.

~oOo~

PDV Valka

Beurk. Ce nom résonna dans ma tête. Harthur venait de Beurk, le village d'où je venais et que j'avais abandonné. Et il disait que les dragons vivaient en paix avec eux ? Mais… comment était-ce possible ?

\- Euh… tout va bien Valka ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet, semblant avoir remarqué ma réaction.

\- Tu viens de Beurk ? répétai-je.

\- Euh, je… Oui pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien… répondis-je.

Il n'insista pas, ce qui m'arrangeait. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que moi aussi je venais de Beurk et que j'avais abandonné mon village il y a de cela dix-huit ans, laissant derrière moi mon fils et mon mari

\- Oui, donc… où en étais-je ? repris-je pour changer de sujet. Ah, oui. Alors, avec son souffle de glace, cet Icebeast a construit notre abris, notre maison.

\- Mais… je ne comprend pas, me coupa Harthur. Tu vis ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais, et la maison sur l'autre île ?

\- Oh, ça ? C'est là que j'habitais avant que Jumper ne vienne me chercher. Tu sais, ils ne m'ont pas tout de suite acceptée, donc, je me suis construit cette maison, et, depuis, j'aime bien y retourner.

\- Attend, c'est toi qui l'a construite ? s'écria Harthur. Waouh…

\- Oui, je suis très habile de mes mains, ris-je légèrement.

~oOo~

PDV Harold

Finalement, Valka et moi avions beaucoup de points communs. Mais ma question restait toujours sans réponse.

\- Où est mon dragon ? redemandai-je, plus sèchement cette fois.

Elle soupira et se retourna.

\- Suis-moi.»

Elle partit vers une cascade plus grande que les autres et passa à travers. Je la suivis, et là, ce fut le choc.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^ À la semaine prochaine ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Comment ça va ? J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Alors, me voici avec mon nouveau chapitre, le... 6 donc ^^ C'est dans celui là qu'il commence à se passer plus de choses, enfin... pas exactement mais chuuuut, je dis rien ;)**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

« Bonjour monsieur Astriiiiid !

\- Salut frère !

\- Tu comptais nous le cacher combien de temps ?

\- On s'laisse pousser la barbe ?»

J'avais eu droit à ça toute la matinée ! Seuls les cousins des jumeaux ne me faisaient aucun commentaire. D'ailleurs, j'essayais par tous les moyens d'éviter Tapedur.

Alors que je passais devant la forge, Ingrid me rejoignit en courant.

« Hé ! As. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Si ça concerne mon changement de sexe soudain, alors non, répondis-je, blasée.

\- Ça tombe bien, ça parle pas de ça.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la hutte de Harold cette nuit ? lança-t-elle en croisant les bras, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Je me figeai sur place, cherchant à éviter son regard.

\- Hum… je… cherchais des indices sur là où il aurait pu aller. (et c'était la vérité)

\- Mouais mouais… marmonna mon amie, pas très convaincue.

\- Si, j't'assure ! me défendis-je. Mais j'ai rien trouvé…

\- Je te crois, je te crois… pas ! Astrid, ça sert à rien de cacher tes sentiments.

\- Harold est juste un ami, rien d'autre. Oh et puis zut ! On a déjà cette conversation ! Et plus d'une fois.

\- Oui, et chacune d'elles me confirme ce que je pense.

Je craquai.

\- Bon, d'accord, t'as gagné. Je l'aime ! … T'es contente ?

Elle sautait littéralement de joie.

\- Yes ! J'en étais sûre !

\- Bon, allez, va chercher les autres et amène-les au pavillon central, essayai-je pour changer de sujet.

Elle me regarda, un air de défis sur le visage (je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne le sentais pas du tout ce coup là…).

\- Très bien, mais tu vas chercher les jumeaux.

J'avalai ma salive.

\- Et leurs cousins ? balbutiai-je.

\- Et leurs cousins, confirma-t-elle, amusée.

\- Mais pourquoooiii ? l'implorai-je.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait attendre une réponse que je connaissais déjà.

Je soupirai, vaincue : elle m'avait piqué ma réplique.

\- Et j'ai droit à quoi pour tout le reste ?

\- J'y ai pas encore réfléchis » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la hutte de Varek.

Je soupirai avant d'aller vers celle des jumeaux. Je toquai à leur porte mais aucune réponse ne me vint. J'entrai donc mais personne n'y était.

« Rhooo mais c'est pas vrai ?! Ils sont passés où encore ?» râlai-je.

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la fosse-aux-bêtes, et, par chance, ils s'y trouvaient.

« Krane, Kogne, Tape, Euf ! appelai-je. Rendez-vous au pavillon central, et que ça saute !

Aucune réaction.

\- Hé ho ! Les têtes de moutons ! Je vous parle ! Vous m'avez entendue ?»

Toujours rien. Je commençais à m'impatienter donc je descendis pour les rejoindre.

PDV Kranedur

Je serrais fort le livre de nos expériences dans mes bras.

« Elle arrive ? chuchotai-je à ma sœur.

\- Elle arrive ! Planque-le, planque-le !

Sans réfléchir, je le cachai dans mon dos et me tournai vers Astrid.

\- Astriiiiiid… comment que ça roule dans ta tête de personne qui… s'appelle… Astrid ?

Je sais pas pourquoi mais elle soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je me tournai, le livre toujours bien caché dans mon dos, comme ça, elle ne le verra pas, puis lui refis face.

\- Euh… bah y'a rien. En tout cas j'ai rien vu.

Elle soupira encore une fois.

\- C'est quoi ce livre ?

Quoi ?! Mais comment ? Elle est voyante ou quoi ? J'étais pourtant sûr de bien l'avoir caché dans mon dos…

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle m'arracha le livre des mains.

\- Hé ! protesta ma sœur. Rend-nous ça !

\- C'est privé ! ajouta mon cousin.

Tape, elle, elle était totalement fascinée par Astrid. Je comprend pas les filles…

Astrid commença à lire, (aucun respect je vous jure), ignorant totalement nos protestations.

\- Expérience numéro 28 : neige + feu = eau.

Expérience numéro 29 : poulet + feu = poulet rôti…

Non mais que… Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

\- Nos expériences ! déclarai-je fièrement.

\- Vos expériences ? répéta-t-elle (des fois je me demande si elle est sourde…).

\- Oui, nos expériences ! confirma Kogne.

\- Mais c'est totalement idiot et… inutile !

Quoi ?! Comment osait-elle critiquer nos expériences de génies ?!

\- Détrompe-toi mon cher Astrid…

\- _Ma_ ! Je suis une fille !

\- Oui bah pas au dernières nouvelles que je sache ! Alors soit tu te décides et tu définis si t'es une fille ou un gars soit…

Je m'interrompis lorsqu'elle pris sa hache en main.

\- Ouais bon pas c'est pareil… Donc détrompe-toi, Astrid, ces expériences sont tout sauf inutiles ! Elles vont changer le monde ! Et un jour, la science saura reconnaître notre génie !

Elle soupira encore une fois et nous rendis notre livre.

\- Au pavillon central, tout de suite.»

~oOo~

PDV Astrid

Que ces têtes de moutons m'exaspéraient… Mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter sur ce stupide livre, ma principale préoccupation, c'était Harold. Et puis, il ne faut jamais parler trop longtemps avec les jumeaux, sous peine de devenir yak. Mais c'était surtout à cause de Tapedur que je ne voulais pas m'éterniser, elle n'arrêtait pas de me fixer bizarrement, et ça, ça me faisait vraiment flipper.

~oOo~

Une fois arrivés, je pris la parole.

« Ok. Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Harold et n'avons aucun indice sur l'endroit où il pourrait être, donc je propose que nous…

\- Minute ! me coupa Rustik. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait Astrid qui donne les ordres ? C'est vrai quoi ! Qui est-ce qui a voté pour que ce soit elle la chef quand Harold est pas là ?

Tout le monde leva la main, et Rustik marmonna que c'était juste pour vérifier.

\- Donc, repris-je, je propose que nous allions prévenir Stoïck.

Tout le monde se figea.

\- Euh… Astrid ? T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Non parce que tu connais Stoïck, il est pas trop du genre à être cool, surtout quand c'est en rapport avec son fils.

\- Oui, mais c'est son père, répliquai-je, et je pense qu'on aurait dû le lui dire il y a bien longtemps. Comme tu l'as dis Varek, c'est son fils, et c'est la première personne qu'on aurait dû prévenir.

\- Elle a pas tort, reconnu Varek en regardant les autres à tout de rôle. C'est son père. Imaginez que votre dragon ai disparu, vous accepteriez d'être les derniers au courant ?»

Il avait su choisir les bons mots. Tout le monde regarda son dragon en admettant que ce serait injuste.

Chacun monta sur son dragon et nous décollâmes dans la minute.

~oOo~

Après quelques heures de vol, nous aperçûmes enfin Beurk, et Kognedur s'écria :

« Hé ! Mais vous savez qu'on est bêtes ?

Tout le monde acquiesça mais elle continua :

\- En fait, si ça se trouve, Harold était tout simplement que Beurk.»

Je venais de m'en prendre un coup. Comment est-ce que je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ? Je me sentais… bête. Nous nous regardâmes tous, honteux, puis j'intimai à Tempête d'accélérer.

Une fois arrivés, nous nous rendîmes à la Grande-Salle, Stoïck devait sûrement s'y trouver.

« Ah tiens ! Bonjour les enfants ! Je ne savais pas que vous deviez passer… Mais ça fait toujours du bien de vous voir !

\- Bonjour… répondîmes-nous.

Lorsqu'il vit notre mine déconfite et qu'Harold n'était pas avec nous, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Harold n'est pas avec vous ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui expliquai. Il m'écouta patiemment, le visage grave et les bras croisés. Gueulefort, à ses côtés, affichait une mine inquiète.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps qu'il a disparu ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Deux semaines.

\- Deux semaines ?! répéta-t-il, tentant de retenir sa colère. Ça fait deux semaines que mon fils a disparu et ce n'est que maintenant que vous venez me voir ?!

\- Oui, enfin… deux ou trois semaines, ça dépend si on compte les nuits de pleine lune… corrigea innocemment Kranedur.

\- En effet c'est une question sur laquelle il faudra qu'on réfléchisse acquiesça sa sœur en se grattant le menton.

Le chef envoya valser une table, ce qui nous fit tous sursauter et taire les jumeaux, avant de déclarer :

\- Allez chercher l'équipe auxiliaire ! Je veux que nous partions à sa recherche immédiatement !

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, mais Stoïck me retint par l'épaule.

\- Astrid, j'aimerais que l'on retourne sur la Rive du Dragon, pour voir s'il y aurait quelques indices.

Je faillis répliquer que j'avais déjà chercher, mais la détresse dans ses yeux me fit changer d'avis.

\- D'accord.» fis-je en haussant la tête.

Il monta sur Cranekruscher et décolla. Je le suivis.

« Astrid ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? m'interpella Ingrid qui était sur le dos de Sonnovent.

\- Stoïck et moi allons voir si nous ne sommes pas passés à côté d'indices sur la Rive.»

Elle hocha la tête et partie rejoindre les autres.

~oOo~

Un silence, long et gênant, s'installa entre le chef de Beurk et moi.

« Astrid ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu plus tôt qu'Harold avait disparu ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix posée après quelques heures.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Je…je ne sais pas trop… soufflai-je. Pour tout vous dire, je pense que c'est parce que nous ne réalisions pas… que je ne réalisais pas… et aussi que nous pensions le retrouver. Et avec les cousins des jumeaux qui venaient nous aider… Et puis, nous ne savions pas comment vous alliez réagir. Je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si nous retrouvions Harold sans que vous sachiez qu'il avait disparu, comme ça, ça aurait été comme si rien ne c'était passé pour vous. Mais après deux semaines de recherches…

Il m'écoutait patiemment, compréhensif, puis il soupira.

\- Je comprend. Tu sais Astrid, je n'ai pas tout de suite dit à Harold que sa mère était morte, me confia-t-il. Quelques années après sa mort, Harold me demandait souvent où était sa Maman, mais je n'avais pas la force de lui dire le vérité car, moi-même je ne voulais pas y croire. Chaque fois qu'il venait me voir et qu'il me posait cette question, j'inventais une excuse. Je lui disait qu'elle était au marché, chez la voisine, ou alors qu'elle aidait Gueulfort à l'entraînement dragon. Ça a marché quelques années, mais Harold était trop intelligent.

Je souris à cette remarque. C'est vrai qu'Harold avant toujours été le plus malin.

\- Un matin, il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans, il s'est assis à face de moi et m'a demandé en me regardant dans les yeux : « Elle est au Valhalla, pas vrai ?». En fait, sa question était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. J'ai baissé la tête et il est parti. J-je pensais avoir eu raison de lui cacher la vérité, mais ça n'a fait que m'éloigner de lui. J'ai eu tort… — il relevai la tête vers moi — Astrid, quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne dois pas repousser la vérité. Tu dois te l'approprier et vivre avec.

Je restait silencieuse et interdite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le chef de mon village me raconte une partie de sa vie. Mais je me rendais aussi compte que l'enfance d'Harold avait été plus difficile que ce que je croyais. Vivre sans sa mère était déjà dur… je ne pourrais jamais imaginer avoir grandi sans ma mère… mais grandir dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il lui était réellement arrivé… je n'osais même pas l'imaginer. Harold était plus fort que tout le monde aurait pu imaginer.

Aucun de nous ne reprit la parole avant d'arriver à la Rive. Nous laissâmes Tempête et Cranekruscher aux étables avant de nous diriger vers la hutte d'Harold.

Je vis Stoïck chanceler en entrant. Ça devait être particulièrement dur pour lui d'entrer là où vivait son fils. Ça m'avait fait la même chose. Harold me manque. Je ferais tout pour le revoir. Revoir son sourire. Le revoir expérimenter ses inventions plus folles les unes que les autres. Le revoir, si maladroit. Le revoir voler à nos côtés, avec Krokmou… à mes côtés…

Il s'avança vers le bureau de son fils et commença à farfouiller dans ses dessins. Je me dirigeai vers son lit, le seul endroit que je n'avais pas fouillé la dernière fois. Mon regard fut alors attiré par une boîte qui dépassait légèrement de sous son lit. Je la pris et l'ouvris. Il y avait un petit carnet à l'intérieur. Je posai la boite par terre et m'assis sur le lit d'Harold en ouvrant le carnet. Mais ce n'était pas un simple carnet : la première page était une sorte de grande carte pliée assemblée par plusieurs autres pages. Stoïck me rejoignît et commença à détailler la carte.

« On dirait… commença-t-il.

\- … les différents endroits où il a cherché Viggo… achevai-je.

Il y avait plus d'une quinzaine de points, tous barrés sauf trois.

\- Je dirait que tout les points barrés sont les endroits où il a déjà cherché.

\- Sans nous ?! m'exclamai-je. Harold Haddock IIIème du nom, tu auras affaire à moi !

Je détestais être mise de côté ! Et savoir qu'Harold était parti plus d'une quinzaine de fois chercher Viggo sans nous…

\- Très bien, nous allons aller là-bas, déclarai-je en posant mon index sur l'un des points, au sud.»

Nous retournâmes à nos dragons et je rangeai le carnet dans la sacoche de Tempête.

« Allez ma belle, on va au sud.»

Nous décollâmes aussitôt, suivies par Stoïck et Cranekruscher.

* * *

 **Et voilà ^^ Verdict ? J'espère qu'il vous a plut, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**

 **À la semaine prochaine ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :D Comment allez-vous ? Moi, pour le moment, ça va, j'espère que c'est le cas de votre côté aussi ^^**

 **Alors alors... qu'avons-nous là ... Le chapitre 7. Le chapitre 7, qui, selon moi, est sûrement l'un des plus importants de la fiction ! ^^ Maaaaais, je vous laisse la surprise ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

« Krokmou… susurrai-je.

Je le regardai, bouche bée. Je n'arrivai plus à bouger, paralysé par toutes sortes d'émotion.

\- Krokmou… répétai-je.

Je m'avançai doucement, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse, comme si ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais tout était réel. Krokmou était là, à quelques mètres de moi, debout sur ses pattes, il avait l'air en forme. Je m'approchai et posai ma main sur lui, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien lui. Mon regard se plongea dans celui de mon dragon ; il était plus vert que jamais. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était... mort. Je repensai à son corps si froid contre le mien, ses yeux clos, et sa respiration... inexistante. Mais il était bien vivant.

Krokmou me faisait son plus grand sourire et je me jetai à son cou, le serrant bien fort dans mes bras.

\- Oh Krokmou j'ai eu si peur !

Il me plaqua au sol et me lécha de sa grande langue toute gluante.

\- Oh ! Krokmou ! ris-je, dégoûté mais heureux. Tu sais que ça part pas au lavage !

Il repartit de plus belle et je poussai un cris de surprise.

\- Krokmou ! Ha ha ! Arrête... ha ha ! Ça chatouille !

Je le roulais sur le sol, mort de rire, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter ses coups de langue.

Une fois nos retrouvailles terminées, je me relevai, couvert de bave, et me tournai vers Valka ( que j'avais presque oublié, je dois l'avouer...). Elle riait de bon cœur.

\- Il faut croire que ton dragon retrouve vite la forme ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux rires.

\- Ah ça oui ! confirmai-je en gratouillant le cou de Krokmou.

Elle nous regardait, en totale admiration.

\- Waouh ! Je... Comment ? C'est incroyable ! Comment as-tu fais pour apprivoiser un Furie Nocturne ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparus...

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt. On lui avait tiré dessus... il était blessé, répondis-je, honteux en repensant que le "on" était en fait un "je".

Elle baissa son sourire et souleva délicatement l'aileron artificiel de Krokmou.

\- Ce sont les chasseurs de dragons qui ont fait ça ?

J'avalai ma salive, gêné.

\- Euh... hé hé... c'est euh... comment dire ?... Moi... qui lui ai... tiré dessus... répondis-je en regardant mes pieds (enfin... "mon" pied).

Elle inclina à tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu tiré dessus ? s'enquit-elle.

Je me mordis les lèvres, honteux.

\- C'est, euh...

Je pris une légère inspiration.

\- À l'époque, mon village était en guerre contre les dragons. Je n'avais pas ma place au village, je n'étais qu'un boulet, une catastrophe ambulante et une crevette qui parle, mais je voulais à tout pris prouver que j'étais un viking. À mon village et surtout à mon père. Je voulais leur montrer que j'étais capable de tuer un dragon. Et un soir, alors qu'on se faisait attaquer par des dragons, je me suis dis que c'était ma chance. Je me suis donc rendu au bord d'une des falaises qui se trouvaient près de mon village et j'ai tiré sur Krokmou avec l'une de mes inventions, racontai-je en caressant la tête du concerné.

Valka m'écoutait patiemment, une certaine peine dans les yeux.

\- Quand je suis allé le chercher, repris-je, je n'ai pas eu la force de le tuer. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et là, c'est moi que j'ai cru voir. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais incapable de tuer un dragon. Je l'ai donc libéré, et quand j'ai vu que je l'avais blessé, je lui ai fabriqué un aileron artificiel pour qu'il puisse voler, et c'est comme ça qu'on est devenu amis.

Krokmou ronronna et frotta sa tête contre ma main. Valka, elle, semblait troublée. Elle ne parlait pas et nous regardait alternativement, Krokmou et moi.

\- Je suis désolée... dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Je baissai mon sourire et Krokmou pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Mais... pourquoi est-ce que tu serais désolée ?

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance et de t'avoir pris pour un de ces chasseurs de dragons. Si je t'avais fait confiance, nous aurions pu retrouver ton dragon plus rapidement et... je suis sincèrement désolée, Harthur.

Je restai quelques temps déboussolé. Elle m'avait pris pour un chasseur de dragons ? Et dire que j'avais pensé la même chose d'elle... S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui devait s'excuser dans toute cette histoire, c'était bien moi.

\- Je... écoute Valka, tu n'as pas à être désolée pour ça. C'est moi qui te dois des excuses. Moi non plus je ne te faisait pas confiance au début, et, pour tout te dire, moi aussi je t'ai prise pour un chasseur de dragons, avouai-je en me passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

En effet, c'est assez surprenant quand on y pense, rit-elle légèrement. Mais si je ne devais pas m'excuser pour ça, toi non plus tu ne dois pas.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça...

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je... je t'ai aussi mentis... En vérité, je ne m'appelle pas Harthur.

Je fis une pause et la regardai.

\- Je m'appelle Harold.

~oOo~

PDV Valka

\- Harold ?

Je portai mes mains à ma bouche en entendant le prénom de mon fils.

\- Ha... Harold ?

J'éclatai un sanglot.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Après toutes ces années ?

J'éclatai un nouveau sanglot.

\- Oh je suis tellement désolée...

Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

\- Mon fils.

~oOo~

Non... c'était impossible... Elle ne pouvait pas être...

\- Maman ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Elle hocha la tête et me pris dans ses bras.

\- Maman... répétai-je.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Valka était ma mère. Mais voilà pourquoi ce prénom me disait quelque chose : c'était celui de ma mère. Je m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir reconnue plus tôt.

\- Je suis tellement désolée mon fils... Je... j'ai tellement honte... j'aurais dû te reconnaître. Je suis une si mauvaise mère.

\- Non Maman ne dis pas ça !

\- Si Harold ! Je vous ai abandonnés, ton père et toi, et je n'ai pas su reconnaître mon propre enfant ! Pardonne-moi...

\- Je te pardonne Maman. Je te pardonne...

Elle se sépara de moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu as tellement grandis... Et où est-ce que j'étais...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Maman, la rassurai-je. Tu as fais ça pour nous protéger.

Elle me sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu me laisserais une deuxième chance ? La chance d'être celle que je n'ai pas été ces dix-huit dernières années ?

Elle se sépara de moi et se dirigea vers Krokmou.

\- Je pourrai t'apprendre tout ce que j'ai appris en dix-huit ans !

Elle caressa la tête de mon dragon avant de glisser sa main dans sa nuque, semblant chercher un point. Quand elle le trouva, elle appuya dessus de ses doigts et toute une crête sortit du dos de mon ami, le parcourant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

J'en restais bouche bée. Krokmou, lui, commença à faire le foufou en jouant avec ses nouvelles écailles, sous nos rires amusés, à maman et moi.

\- Tu savais que tu pouvais faire ça ? demandai-je a Krokmou en posant ma main sur sa tête, alors qu'il sautillait de joie.

Pour seule réponse, il me regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux et la langue pendante sur le côté.

\- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu mon, fils ? s'enquit ma mère, donnant une nouvelle caresse à mon dragon qui semblait maintenant l'adorer.

\- Ce... Ça a l'air carrément génial !

J'étais surexcité et heureux. J'avais retrouvé mon autre parent, mon dragon. J'allais enfin pouvoir lier les liens que j'avais toujours voulu nouer avec ma mère que je croyais morte, et ça, c'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que l'on puisse m'offrir. Mais j'avais tellement de questions à lui poser...

\- Maman ? Comment as-tu fais pour sauver Krokmou ?

\- Suis-moi. »

~oOo~

« C'est... ça qui a sauvé Krokmou ? m'étonnai-je en regardant la substance transparente et gélatineuse qui se trouvait dans le pot que j'avais en main.

J'avais du mal à croire que cette gelée avait ressuscité mon dragon...

\- C'est de la salive de l'Alpha. Elle possède de grandes vertûes médicinales, pour les dragons, mais aussi pour les humains.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu as guéris ... compris-je. C'est... Mais comment ?

Elle me sourit, comme si elle n'attendait que cette question.

\- Tu sais, quand un dragon devient l'Alpha, c'est pour protéget les autres dragons, tout comme un chef protégde les siens.

Je souris à cette phrase, Papa me la répétait souvent.

\- Aussi, continua-t-elle, il doit être capable de secourir les siens dans les cas les plus critiques, et on peut dire que Krokmou en faisait partie.

L'intéressé frotta sa tété contre celle de ma mère pour la remercier.

\- Mais... s'il a sauvé Krokmou, sauver tous les dragons morts, alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, mon fils. Krokmou faitbpartie des cas particuliers. Il était mort d'une façon injuste, trop jeune et il était innocent. Il faut accepter que tout le monde meurtu un jours, c'est le cycle de la vie , mais si cette mort n'est pas digne de celui qui s'éteint, chez les dragons, ils peuvent changer leur destin.

\- C'est vrai, soufflai-je. Les dragons sont des êtres épatants qui ne méritent que le meilleur du monde.

Je reposai le pot sur son étagère.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire...

Je me tournai vers ma mère, légèrement surpris.

\- Toute leur vie, les vikings se battaient contre les dragons. Durant sept générations , Beurk a été leur ennemien, et, toutes ces années séparés, tu fais comme moi... Qu-qu'est-ce que ton père a pensé de ton ami le Furie ?

\- Euh... Au début, il l'a pas très bien pris. Mais après, il a changé ! Ils ont tous changé ! Très vite au village tout le monde a eu son propre dragon. Euh... Ouais, enfin, sauf Mildew... Mais lui c'est encore une autres histoire...

\- Ha ha ! Je me souviens de ce vieil os grincheux ! Laisse-moi deviner : il a persister de continuer à vouloir tuer des dragons ?

\- C'est ça !

Nous riâmes légèrement.

\- Et... qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu celui-là ?

\- Il est repartit sur l'île des Traîtres avec Alvin.

Son sourire se fana.

\- Alvin ?

\- C'est une loooooongue histoire. Mais ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'il est devenu votre allié. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, si tu savais !

\- Oui, j'imagine bien ! fit-elle. Mais ce sera demain. Il se fait tard.

En effet, la journée était passée en une vitesse éclair ! Et mes muscles commençaient à me faire comprendre ma fatigue.

\- Oui, tu as raison, on devrait aller se coucher.

\- Reste là, je vais te chercher des couvertures pour la nuit.

Sur ce, elle disparu derrière la cascade, nous laissant seuls, Krokmou et moi. Il profita d'ailleurs du fait que je sois sans défense pour me sauter dessus et me recouvrir de sa bave répugnante.

\- Ooooh ! Krokmou ! C'est dégoûtant ! ris-je. En tous cas, une chose est sûre, ta salive à toi elle fait tout sauf sauver des vies !

Irrité, il se détourna de moi et commença à m'ignorer, comme à chaque fois qu'il est vexé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible... souris-je en essayant de me placer dans son champ de vision, ce qui était compliqué étant donné qu'il se détournait à chaque fois que je me mettais devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand ? Bébé boude ? Bébé fait un caprice ?

Il me donna une tape derrière la tête avec sa queue.

\- Aïeeeeeeuh ! Mais pourquoi tu m'fais maleeeeeuh ?

Il rigola (bon... à la façon dragon...).

\- Oooouh... Toi tu joues à un petit jeu très dangereux cher ami !

Cette fois, c'est une balayette qu'il me fit, bien que toujours avec son petit sourire à la Krokmou.

\- Ok... Ok... c'est bon t'as gagné... cédai-je en m'époussetant avant de me relever. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis sur ta salive...

Il dû prendre ça pour invitation à recommencer car il s'avança très lentement vers moi, la langue pendante sur le côté et un éclat malicieux dans le regard.

\- Nan ! Nane nan nan Krokmou ! Je... Je sais ce que tu vas faire et... Pouah !

Ça y est... il avait recommencé...

\- Krokmou ! Ça fait trois fois aujourd'hui ! Tu crois pas que ça fait assez ?

Cette fois, message reçu (ouf...). Il s'assit et bougonna quelques excuses.

\- Allez mon grand, je vais voir si je trouve des serviettes. Il doit bien y en avoir dans cette pièce...

Il bailla et alla se coucher dans un coin de la pièce, sous un rideau de végétation.

\- Merci infiniment pour cette aide précieuse...

Je cherchai sur les étagères mais la plupart ne comportaient que des pots. Nous étions sûrement dans une pièce dédiée aux soins... En me tournant, mon coude heurta l'une des fioles qui tomba de son perchoir. Je me précipitai pour la récupérer et la rattrappai à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Ouf... j'ai eu chaud... soufflai-je.

\- STOP ! Tu restes où tu es !

Je sursautai et tournai la tête vers la provenance de la voix, mains en l'air.

Une jeune fille rousse se tenait à l'entrée de la grotte, une dague pointée dans ma direction. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une simple tresse qui tombait dans son dos et une frange bataillait sur son front. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert intense et son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Elle portait une tunique verte surplombée par une armure en cuir rouge foncé tenue par une ceinture marron. Des épaulettes brunes et des protections de la même couleur protégeaient ses épaules et ses avant-bras. Sa tenue se terminait par un pantalon en cuir brun et des bottes marrons, ainsi qu'un carquois à sa ceinture et un arc dans son dos.

\- Pose im-mé-dia-te-ment ce que tu as dans la main ! m'ordonna-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, toujours en me menaçant avec sa dague.

Je reposai lentement le pot que j'avais en main sur son étagère, non sans quitter des yeux la fille qui continuait d'avancer.

\- Qui es-tu et comment es-tu arrivé jusque là ?!

Je déglutis. C'est pas que ça mais elle avait l'air aussi dangereuse qu'Astrid lorsque Rustik la traite de peureuse...

\- Euh... je... Je m'appelle Harold et...

\- Kassille !

Maman, qui venait d'entrer, laissa tomber les couvertures qud'elle avait en mains et se précipita vers nous, s'interposent entre celle qui devait s'appeler Kassille et moi.

\- Kassille ! Arrête ! Il ne nous fera pas de mal ! Ni à nous, ni aux dragons !

\- Ah ouais ?! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?!

\- Je lui fais confiance.

\- C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Tu te rappelles pas de ce qus'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a fait confiance à quelqu'un ?!

\- Si mais... nous pouvons lui faire confiance ! Je t'assure ! Alors pose ta dague !

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te croire !

\- Kassille, Harold est... Harold est ton frère...»

* * *

 **Ouh... Alors ? Verdict ? ^^ Harold a une soeur, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **En tous cas, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plut, c'est d'ailleurs certainement celui que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire :)**

 **Bonne soirée a la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^ J'espère que vous allez bien, Noël qui approche et tout et tout... :D**

 **Tout d'abord, excusez-moi j'ai une semaine de retard pour ce chapitre, mais mon stock de chapitres déjà écrits et terminés commencent à faiblir doucement et comme je n'ai pas forcement le temps d'écrire en ce moment (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, avec les vacances ça va s'arranger ;) ) eh bien je pense que je vais passer mon rythme de publication à toutes les deux semaines au lieu de toutes les semaines ^^'**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre VIII_**

PDV Astrid

Rien, rien, rien et toujours rien ! Je commençais à en avoir ma claque ! On avait cherché au sud, à l'est, à l'ouest, mais rien ! J'espérais vraiment qu'Harold serait au nord. J'étais en colère contre lui. Il nous avait caché ses plans sur Viggo, il nous avait mis de côté. Mais ce qui me blessait le plus dans tout ça, c'est qu'il nous avait menti. Qu'il m' avait menti, alors que lui même m'en avait voulu la fois où je lui avais caché l'infiltration d'Ingrid chez les chasseurs. Après ça, on s'est promis de ne plus avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre, et maintenant, il déshonorait sa parole ?! Une fois que nous l'aurons retrouvé, je lui ferais comprendre qu'on ne nous laisse pas de côté, et, par dessus tout, qu'on ne me laisse pas, moi, Astrid Hofferson sans peur, de côté.

Nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit. Stoïck était reparti sur Beurk afin d'assurer ses responsabilités de chef et la bande devait arriver dans la matinée avec l'équipe auxiliaire sur la Rive. Je ne voulais pas attendre. Je ne pouvais pas attendre.

Je repliai le carnet que je mis dans ma sacoche et embarquai quelques provisions. Mais je ne voulais pas disparaître comme Harold l'avait fait, alors je laissai un mot à Ingrid.

«Allez ma belle ! On y va.»

Et nous décollâmes dans la nuit.

PDV Ingrid 

Après avoir cherché Harold sur les îles à l'ouest de Beurk, au nord et au sud, nous sommes répartis sur la Rive avec l'équipe A. Le chemin avait été long... très long... Entre les jumeaux, qui n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, leur cousine, Tapedur, qui n'arrêtait pas de parler d'Astrid, son frère, Eufdur, qui s'était lancé dans un monologue interminable avec Prète, (le nom de sa "moitié "du dragon), Rustik, qui tentait en vain ses méthodes de drague sur moi, et son père, qui le sermonnait sur le fait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait s'y prendre... Seuls Varek, Gothik, Mulch, Baquet et étonnamment Gustave s'étaient tenus tranquilles. Comment vous expliquer la joie que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai enfin aperçu la Rive ! Mais ces émotions sont vite retombées quand j'ai remarqué qu'Astrid n'était pas là.

« Astrid ? appelai-je lorsque nous arrivâmes au foyer central.

\- C'est pas normal... remarqua Varek. Elle était au courant qu'on arrivait dans la matinée, non ?

\- Super ! ironisa Rustik en débarquant avec Gustave. Nan franchement c'est génial ! Elle a du se dire qu'on avait pas assez de problèmes avec Harold qui disparaît donc : "Je vais en rajouter en disparaissant moi aussi". Nan, sérieux, il nous manquait plus que ça.

\- Un groupe. Une disparition mystérieuse. Des recherches. Des semaines qui passent. Rien. Une autre disparition ! C'est louche tout ça...

\- Merci pour ce merveilleux résumé, Kranedur...

\- Mais de rien, chère Ingrid.

Je soupirai.

\- Bon, je suis sûre qu'on s'inquiète pour rien. Elle est peut-être tout simplement dans sa hutte ? Je vais aller voir.

Je me dirigeai vers notre hutte.

\- Astrid ? appelai-je une fois à l'intérieur. Tu es là ?

Je remarquai alors une lettre posée sur son lit. Je la pris et la dépliai pour la lire.

 _«Les amis,_

 _Je suis sincèrement désolée de partir comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Avec Stoïck, nous avons découvert qu'Harold cherchait Viggo en secret et sans nous. Il a un carnet où il a marqué tous les endroits où il était susceptible d'aller. Il ne restait que quatre lieux où il n'a pas encore cherché, alors Stoïck et moi avons déjà exploré trois de ces points, sans succès. J'aurais vraiment voulu partir avec vous pour le dernier endroit potentiel, mais, comme je le disais avant, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Ingrid, tu sais plus que personne pourquoi. J'espère vraiment que vous comprenez ma décision._

 _Je vous ai laissé une carte pour que vous sachiez où je suis allée et vous pourrez me rejoindre dés que vous le pourrez_

 _Astrid.»_

Je repliai lentement la lettre. Au moins, elle n'avait pas disparu sans laisser de traces... Je me précipitai vers le foyer central où se trouvaient les autres. Dés que Varek m'aperçut, il accourut vers moi.

\- Ingrid ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es toute pâle !

Je lui tendis la lettre, qu'il lit à haute voix , sous l'attention de tous.

\- Who who who ! s'exclama Rustik. T'es en train de nous dire qu'Harold est partis chercher Viggo SANS NOUS ?!

\- Bah techniquement, c'est Astrid qui le dit, donc...

\- La ferme crétin d'Varek...

\- Bon, une fois que vous aurez fini, on pourra peut-être y aller, non ?

\- Qui m'aurait dit qu'Ingrid était comme Harold ?

\- Rustik !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon... j'arrive...»

PDV Astrid

Après quelques heures de vol, je sentais le froid s'installer. Plus nous avancions, plus la mer se recouvrait de glace et de neige.

« Courage ma belle, on y est presque.

Enfin... je l'espérais... Je sortis le carnet-carte pour voir où nous étions.

\- Ok, on n'est plus très loin...

Comme pour approuver mes dires, une flèche passa devant nous à vitesse grand V.

\- Les chasseurs... Allez ma belle ! On descend !»

Nous sortîmes de la couverture des nuages et évitâmes tant bien que mal les tirs qui volaient vers nous.

Après avoir détruit leurs treuils et leurs catapultes, nous nous posâmes sur le pont, sous le regard étonné et confus des hommes de Ryker.

Je descendis de Tempête, hache en main, le regard froid et menaçant.

Viggo, qui était sur le pont, intima à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes d'un signe de main en s'avançant vers moi.

« Astrid ! Quel plaisir de te voir, me salua-t-il.

Il marqua une pause et regarda autour de lui.

\- Tiens, tes amis ne sont pas avec toi ? Je ne vois pas ce cher Harold. Où est-il ? J'ai justement à lui parler.

\- C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire ! Je sais très bien que tu l'as capturé !

\- Tu m'en verra navré, mais je dois te contredire ; nous ne l'avons pas capturé.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et mon plan tombait peu à peu à l'eau.

\- Arrête de mentir ! Ça fait deux semaines qu'il a disparu ! Alors s'il n'est pas ici, où est-il ?! m'énervai-je.

Son regard jusqu'à présent confus s'illumina.

\- Oh ! Ce serait donc ce cher Harold que nous avons descendu il y a de cela quinze jours ?

Mon coeur rata un battement. Ils l'avaient... descendu ? Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir capturé ensuite ? Il n'aurait jamais laissé passer une occasion pareille...

Je remontai sur Tempête et lui intimai de décoller, mais au moment où nous allions partir, un filet s'abattit sur nous.

\- Enfin Astrid... s'offensa Viggo en s'avançant vers moi, une main sur le coeur et l'autre dans le dos. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser partir comme ça ?

Euh... et bien... en fait si...

L'un des hommes de Viggo m'arracha ma hache des mains. Hache avec laquelle j'essayais de trancher les cordes du filet.

Ils muselèrent Tempête et l'emmenèrent dans les cales.

J'avais été idiote ! Plus qu'idiote même ! Comment avais-je pu croire que j'allais pouvoir sauver Harold et repartir tranquillement sans que Viggo n'essaie de nous capturer ?

Je me débattais de toutes mes forces des hommes qui m'avaient attaché les mains dans le dos et qui me tenaient bras avec leurs grosses mains répugnantes.

Viggo attrapa mon menton pour ramener mon visage à la hauteur du sien.

\- Tu n'allais quand même pas nous quitter avant que je ne te présente mon nouvel allié ?»

Il relâcha mon menton de la façon la moins douce qui soit et s'écarta pour laisser place à son "nouvel allié ".

PDV Harold

J'étais sous le choc. J'avais une soeur ?! Mais... comment ? Mon père ne m'avait jamais parlé du fait que j'avais une soeur ! À moins que... À moins qu'il ne soit pas au courant... Je... je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser... Je venais de retrouver ma mère et voilà que j'apprenais que j'avais une soeur ! Mais en la regardant, elle avait hérité des cheveux de papa, son caractère aussi je dirais... Elle avait les yeux et la corpulence de maman.

Elle fut la première à réagir, après que nous nous soyons longuement observés.

« Mon... Mon frère ?

Je ne bougeais plus. Je ne parlais plus.

\- Toutes ces années j'avais un frère et tu ne le l'as jamais dis ?!

\- Écoute... je...

\- Non ! C'est toi qui écoute ! Pendant seize ans ! Seize ans non de Thor ! tu m'as caché l'existence d'un frère, sûrement d'un père, et d'une vie hors de cette... prison de glace ?! Pourquoi maman ? Pourquoi...

Ces derniers mots n'étaient plus qu'un murmure noyé dans un sanglot.

Maman voulu répondre mais Kassille s'enfuit en courant avant même qu'elle ne dise un mot.

Krokmou, alerté par toute cette agitation, m'avait rejoint, d'abord sur la défensive, mais s'était vite calmé en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

Je me tournai vers maman. Quelques larmes coulaient lentement le long de ses joues.

\- J'ai eu tort... murmura-t-elle. J'aurais dû lui dire la vérité. J'ai eu tort sur tout... sur tout...

Je me dirigeai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûr que tu avais une bonne raison de le faire.»

PDV Kassille

Je courais le plus vite possible vers mon dragon. Mes larmes m'aveuglaient, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne reviendrai pas cette fois.

« Apelsin ! On s'en va ma grande !»

Elle se précipita vers moi et nous décollâmes.

S'il y avait un autre monde en dehors de ce sanctuaire et des océans du nord, je devais le découvrir.

« Kassille ! Attend !

Je sursautai, surprise, et Apelsin s'arrêta. Harold essayait de nous rattraper. Il était sur le dos d'un Furie-Nocturne. Une minute... Un Furie-Nocturne ? Mais... je pensais qu'ils avaient tous disparu...

\- Kassille attend ! S'il te plait...

Nous nous posâmes sur l'un des nombreux icebergs qui flottaient sur l'océan.

\- Harold ? Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir alors que je viens de découvrir que tu es ma soeur ?

\- Euh... Eh bien...

\- C'est pas grave... Où est-ce que tu allais ?

\- Je vais découvrir le monde !

Il rigola.

\- Bah quoi ? m'offensai-je.

\- Non rien, c'est juste que... On dirait moi.

Je souris.

\- En quoi on dirait toi ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu découvrir le monde ?

\- S'il y a un monde au delà de l'horizon, je dois le découvrir ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que çà fait de vivre seize ans sur un iceberg ? Toi t'as de la chance, t'as grandi dans un village avec papa. T'as sûrement des amis et tout le monde doit t'adorer...

\- Ben... Je sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre seize ans sur un iceberg, mais en tout cas je sais ce que c'est que de vivre quinze ans sur une île où tout le monde te déteste.

\- Oh... désolée je savais pas...

\- C'est pas grave.

Un léger silence régna.

\- Elle m'a expliqué.

Je baissai la tête.

\- Si elle a fait ça, c'est pour te protéger, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

\- T'étais pas là ! Tu peux pas comprendre...

\- Alors aide-moi à comprendre.

\- ... Je sais pas... Oh et puis, pourquoi j't'en parlerais ? Tu m'connais pas, j'te connais pas...

\- Bah... C'est un peu pour faire connaissance qu'on est là, non ?

Je soupirai.

\- Bon, d'accord. Je veux bien qu'on fasse connaissance mais j'ai pas envie de parler de... ça.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Ok, on commence avec toi. Comment t'as fais pour apprivoiser un Furie-Nocturne ?

Il souris.

\- Eh bien, tout a commencé un soir où les dragons attaquaient le village...

Il m'expliqua qu'à l'époque, les vikings étaient en guerre contre les dragons, ce que je ne compris pas tout de suite car toute ma vie j'avais été entourée de dragons, j'avais grandi avec eux et jamais ils n'avaient fait de mal à personne. Il me raconta ensuite quand il avait tiré sur Krokmou et qu'il avait été incapable de le tuer ensuite, comment il avait gagné sa confiance au Gouffre du Corbeau. L'origine de son nom bizarre aussi. L'entrainement dragon, l'aileron artificiel, le premier vol, la découverte de Krokmou par Astrid — d'ailleurs je suis prête à parier que mon frère a un faible pour elle au regard qu'il a quand il parle d'elle —, le nid, le dernier examen avec le Cauchemar Monstrueux, Krokmou qui vient à sa rescousse puis se fait capturer, la bataille contre la Mort-Rouge et enfin, la paix sur Beurk.

J'étais absorbée par son récit. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un tel monde existait en dehors du sanctuaire. J'avais tellement envie d'y aller !

\- Et toi ?

Je sursautai. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que la voix d'Harold me surpris.

\- Oh ! Euh... oui que...? bafouillai-je.

Il rit légèrement.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fais pour dresser un Chant-Funeste ? On en avait déjà croisé, mes amis et moi, mais on va dire qu'il n'était pas aussi docile...

Je fronçai les sourcils. Un Chant-Funeste ? Puis ça fit tilt dans ma tête.

\- Aaaaah... Apelsin ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Vous ne les appelez pas comme ça ? Bon... c'est vrai que tu me diras qu'étant donné que c'est Kranedur qui a trouvé le nom...

\- Oh... euh... bah on ne leur a pas vraiment donné de nom en fait... Mais je trouve que "Chant-Funeste" est bien trouvé. Pas vrai Apelsin ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en haussant les sourcils.

\- Laisse tomber, elle a mauvais caractère, c'est tout...

\- J'comprend ce que tu vis ! rigola mon frère.

De là, Krokmou et Apelsin échangèrent un regard complice, ce qui ne m'inspira pas vraiment confiance. Ils nous attrapèrent chacun par le col et nous nous trouvâmes pendant dans le vide au dessus de l'eau la seconde suivante.

Traîtresse...

\- Krok...Krokmou ! Arête ça tout de suite ! Tu f'rais jamais de mal à un unijamb... Ah !

Il s'interrompit lorsque son dragon commença à le balancer de droite à gauche au dessus du vide.

\- Ok ok c'est bon t'as gagné !

\- Apelsin ! Arrête de faire ta tête de mouton !

Après un commun accord, ils reculèrent et nous reposâmes sur le sol.

\- Ils sont impossibles ces dragons ! rigolai-je.

Il rit avec moi, avant de reprendre la discussion où nous l'avions arrêtée :

\- Hum... Sinon c'est pas que ça mais je crois que les dragons nous ont interrompus. (il lança un regard en coin à son dragon qui détournait son regard l'air de dire "Je ne vois ab-so-lu-ment pas de quoi tu parles...". Ils me faisaient tellement rire ces deux-là...) Comment t'as fais pour apprivoiser un Chant-Funeste ?

\- Eh bien... Quand j'étais toute petite, avec maman, on est allée vers le sud. On s'est arrêtée sur une petite île et on a trouvé un œuf abandonné. J'ai demandé à maman si je pouvais le garder et elle a accepté. Je me suis occupé de l'œuf puis d'Apelsin lorsqu'il a éclot. Depuis, on ne se quitte plus. Pas vrais ma grande ?

Elle ronronna et émit une petite mélodie. Cette mélodie, elle la jouait lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Elle avait une petite mélodie pour chacune de ses émotions. Je chantonnais souvent lorsque j'étais triste, joyeuse, que je m'ennuyais ou autre, et à force de m'entendre, elle chantonnait aussi en fonction de ses humeurs. C'était comme ca que je pouvais savoir comment elle se sentait et vice versa. C'était un peu notre langage à nous qu'on avait appris à perfectionner au fil du temps.

Harold sourit face à notre complicité et je ne pus que lui rendre son sourire.

\- Dis ? Tu l'aimes bien cette "Astrid" ? lui demandai-je malicieusement.

Ses joues virérent subitement au rouge et il papillonna des yeux, surpris.

\- Quoi ? Que... Astrid ? Non ! Euh... Oui mais euh... enfin c'est... c'est juste une amie ! Y'a rien qui, euh... enfin... je...

Je pouffai légèrement puis éclatai de rire face à son comportement.

\- Bah quoi ? marmonna-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- N'essaie surtout, ha ha ! pas de me dire que, hi hi ! t'en pinces pas pour elle après ça !

\- Bon, ok, c'est bon... J'en pince pour elle. Mais en même temps, comment ne pas l'aimer ? Elle est si belle ! Si intelligente ! Si...

Il commençait à divaguer.

\- Euh... Harold ?

\- En plus tu la verrais se battre ! Elle...

\- Harold !

\- Oui ? Quoi ?

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Calme-toi, ris-je.

Il rit aussi.

\- J'ai l'air idiot, pas vrai ? rougit-il.

\- Euh... Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça...

\- Je suis content de t'avoir comme sœur, m'avoua-t-il.

Je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de pleurer.

Je lui sautai dans les bras et me blottis contre lui.

\- Et moi je suis contente de t'avoir comme frère », murmurai-je.

Il me serra contre lui. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants puis on se sépara. Harold regarda le ciel et s'exclama :

« Oh mon Thor ! Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, il est tard ! »

J'approuvai et nous rejoignîmes nos dragons qui jouaient un petit peu plus loin dans la neige déposée sur la glace.

* * *

 _* Apelsin = orange en suédois_

* * *

 **Et voili voilou pour ce chapitre 8 ^^**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (surtout la petite fin discussion frère-sœur), j'espère que ça vous a plu à vous aussi ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année ! XD ^^ :)**

 **À la prochaine ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde et BONNE ANNÉE !**

 **Merci beaucoup** **LoWwLoWw pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :D**

 **Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent ma fiction, et sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre IX

Il relâcha mon menton de la façon la moins douce qui soit et s'écarta pour laisser place à son "nouvel allié ".

Un homme immense s'avança alors vers moi, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Il avait la peau métissée couverte de cicatrices, ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés en dreadlocks. Il était vêtu d'une peau de dragon noire et avait une lance en main. Il faisait peur. Même moi, Astrid Hofferson sans peur, avait peur de lui rien qu'en le regardant.

« Je suis Drago Poinsanklan, Maître des dragons, et Viggo m'a dit que tu connaissais un certain Furie-Nocturne...

Je le fixai, le regard noir, mais il ne sembla pas y faire attention et il continua, tout en marchant autour de moi.

\- Un Furie-Nocturne... L'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre... Intéressant pour mon armée de dragons...

Je me figeai net. Une armée de dragons ? Il remarqua mon changement soudain d'attitude, ce qui sembla l'enchanter. Viggo, quant à lui, regardait la scène avec un certain plaisir, ce qui ne me rassura pas pour la suite étant donné le psychopathe qu'il était.

\- Alors voilà ce que j'attends de toi...

Je le coupai dans la seconde.

\- Va te faire fouttre ! sifflai-je.

Drago rit. Mais son rire était jaune et diabolique, sans aucune émotion hormis de l'amertume.

\- Fougueuse à ce que je vois... Mais vois-tu, tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu obéis sans ciller, soit c'est ton dragon qui en subira les conséquences.

Mon sang se glaça d'effrois. Tempête... Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais... Je refusais qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! Mais elle était aux mains des chasseurs, et moi aussi. La seule solution qui se présentait à moi pour qu'elle survive, — car Thor seul sait ce qu'ils seraient capables de lui faire si je refusais —, c'était que je me rende...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? grognai-je malgré moi.

Drago arrêta sa marche lente, satisfait, et vint se poster en face de moi.

\- Ce que j'attends de toi ? Oh mais c'est très simple : je veux que tu nous serve d'appât. Il semblerait que cet... Harold, ai un faible pour toi. Il n'hésitera donc pas une seule seconde pour venir te secourir.

Je me figeai encore une fois, quittant mon ennemi des yeux.

\- Hin hin hin... Et je vois que c'est réciproque.

Il se tourna vers Viggo.

\- Tu avais raison. Le plan devrait se dérouler sans encombres.

Après ça, il fit un signe à ses hommes.

\- Enfermez-la. Mais ne l'abimez pas trop, il faut qu'Harold puisse la reconnaître s'il veut la sauver », leur ordonna-t-il en rejoignant Viggo.

"Mais ne l'abîmez pas trop." Cette phrase résonnait comme une corne de brume dans ma tête. Qu'allaient-ils me faire ? J'imaginais le pire. Mais je le craignais aussi pour Tempête. Ce Drago avait l'air aussi fou que Viggo, si ce n'est plus. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer à l'esprit comme tortures ? J'étais terrorisée par cet homme. Il avait en lui quelque chose de diabolique, et il avait une armée de dragons !

Ses sbires me relevèrent sans grande délicatesse et me poussèrent jusqu'aux cales. Je manquai de tomber dans l'escalier, mais ils n'en avaient littéralement rien à faire. Nous passâmes devant plusieurs cages et je vis Tempête dans l'une d'elles. Je me débattis pour essayer de la rejoindre, mais l'un des gardes me rattrapa par les cheveux, ce qui me fis atrocement souffrir car il tirait dessus comme un bourrin, et me balança dans la cage en face de celle de ma dragonne.

« Tu veux voir ton lézard volant ? Alors regarde-le ! Regarde-le bien parce qu'à partir de demain, tout les matins, tu le verras, mais je ne crois pas que ce que nous lui feront t'enchante vraiment... Et si tu continues, on prendra un malin plaisir à jouer avec toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

J'écarquillai les yeux d'effroi.

\- Eh ouais ma jolie. C'est comme ça que ça marche avec Drago : tu désobéis : tu en subis les conséquences. Tu te rebelles : tu en subis les conséquences. Tu essaies de t'enfuir : tu en subis les conséquences. Tu refuses d'obtempérer : tu en subis les conséquences. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Alors si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais à carreaux.»

Sur ce, il claqua la grille de la cage et s'en alla rejoindre son acolyte en riant, puis tous deux remontèrent.

Je me précipitai vers les barreaux de ma cage, car oui, désormais, c'était ma cage. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par l'esprit ? Il fallait vraiment que je calme mon impulsivité. Je regardai Tempête. Elle était enchaînée, muselée, mais par chance, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subit de tortures. Du moins, pas encore...

Elle se dirigea elle aussi vers ses barreaux et poussa un petit râle.

« Hé, ma belle. T'inquiète pas ma grande, je vais nous sortir de là. Il fait juste que je mémorise les tours de garde des chasseurs et que je trouve un moyen de déverrouiller la serrure.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et commençai à faire les cent pas dans ma cellule.

\- Hiiiiiiiiiin... Ça ne marchera jamais. Mais dans quelle pétrin je nous ai fourrées ? D'habitude c'est Rustik qui nous plonge dans des situations pas possibles ! Grrrrrrr... Et puis c'est quoi encore ce fou furieux ? Avec une armée de dragons en plus ! J'arrive pas à y croire !»

Soudain, des explosions retentirent sur le pont. Je me précipitai vers les barreaux, imitée par ma dragonne.

On pouvait entendre des cris, des explosions, des cris, des rugissements de dragons. Puis je pus reconnaitre le son de la trappe qui s'ouvre suivit de bruits de pas pour descendre jusque dans les cales et se diriger vers les cellules, puis...

« Kranedur ?!»

Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi contente de toute ma vie de le voir.

Il ouvrit la porte de ma cellule avec les clés qu'il avait réquisitionnées au garde, puis celle de Tempête, que nous déchaînâmes ensuite.

Nous nous précipitâmes à l'extérieur, carbonisant les cales au passage, et Tempête en profita pour épingler au mât le chasseur qui l'avait enchaînée, — petite vengeance personnelle, ça fait toujours du bien —.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres dans le ciel, qui avait finis de réduire la flotte en milliers de cures-dent.

« Les amis ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Ah ce que je vois on est arrivé au bon moment, sourit Ingrid.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

\- Hé ! m'interpela Rustik en s'accordant sur les cornes de Krochefer. Faut juste que tu m'expliques un truc ; ça veut dire quoi : "comme je le disais avant, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Ingrid, tu sais plus que personne pourquoi." ?

Je soupirai, exaspérée.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Bah quoi ? J'peux m'renseigner.

Nous repartîmes vers le nord, ignorant Rustik.

Ça m'parraissait quand même suspect ! J'suis seul qui trouve ça suspect ?» tenta-t-il vainement en nous suivant.

~oOo~

Après avoir quitté les flottes de Drago, Viggo et Ryker, nous avons rejoint une petite île légèrement plus au nord de l'île du Glacier. Nous n'étions jamais allés plus loin, mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'Harold se trouvait au delà des frontières de la carte. De toutes façons, nous n'avions plus vraiment le choix ; nous avions ratissé chaque zone et le nord restait la seule possibilité qui s'ouvrait à nous.

Rustik alluma un feu à l'aide de gel de Cauchemar Monstrueux et nous pûmes ainsi faire frire du poulet, au grand désespoir de Kranedur qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter que Poulet allait le tuer s'il elle apprenait qu'il avait manger l'un de ses semblables.

Je profitai du repas pour leur raconter plus en détail ce que Stoick et moi avions découvert sur Harold à la Rive ; nos recherches etc..

Ingrid lança le sujet des chasseurs de dragons :

« Dis Astrid, fit-elle en enlevant sa brochette du feu. C'était qui les chasseurs qu'il y avait tout à l'heure ? J'ai pas reconnu tous les bateaux...

\- C'est un nouveau. Un certain Drago Poinsanklan...

\- Le nom de diiiiingue ! s'émerveilla Krane.

\- Ouais ! C'est large plus cool que Grimborn... rajouta sa soeur.

\- Trop raison frangine...

Il finirent sur un coup de boule.

Je soupirai, exaspérée, puis repris :

\- Ce gars, c'est vraiment un fou. Encore pire que Viggo. Et il a mentionné le fait qu'il bâtissait une armée de dragons.

Toute le monde écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, et Varek en laissa même tomber sa brochette avant de paniquer.

\- Une armée de dragons ?! Mais c'est pas bon ça !

\- Naaaaan ! Sans blague ! railla Rustik. Mais bien sûr que c'est pas bon !

\- Une armée de dragons ? Trop cool ! s'exclama Krane.

\- Démentiel ! renchérit son cousin.

\- Et je dirais même plus ! Spectaculaire... surenchérit Kogne.

Nous les fusillâmes du regard.

\- C'est... pas cool du tout ? se reprit Kranedur.

\- Enfin bref... conclus-je. Ces gars là, ils rigolent pas. Même ses hommes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous serait arrivé, à Tempête et moi, si vous n'étiez pas arrivés, mais je suis prête à parier qu'ils allaient nous torturer, ou bien même... pire...

Tout le monde grimaça de dégoût, comprenant le message.

\- C'est inhumain de faire des choses comme ça ! s'exclama Varek.

\- Oui, t'as raison, admit Ingrid. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète ; si ce Drago est aussi redoutable que tu nous l'as dis et qu'il s'est allié avec Viggo et Ryker, je me dis qu'on est mal barrés...

\- En voilà un trio gagnant... commenta Kognedur.

\- Je suis d'accord Ingrid. Les trois ensemble, c'est carrément pas une bonne nouvelle. Mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est Drago le maitre dans tout ça. Que Viggo et Ryker sont sous ses ordres.

\- Donc Dagur... » souffla Ingrid en baissant la tête.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour la soutenir. Sa relation avec son frère n'était pas facile, mais elle tenait à lui, je le voyais bien. Depuis qu'il l'avait libéré des chasseurs de dragons et qu'il avait disparu sans aucune trace, elle n'était plus exactement la même... Bien qu'elle ne parle jamais de son frère, je voyais qu'elle s'inquiétait de savoir où il avait bien pu disparaître et qu'elle voulait le revoir. Ils étaient liés, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Soudain, nous entendîmes un rugissement puissant venant de l'océan. Tout le monde se leva et se précipita vers la plage, essayant de voir quelle pouvait être la source de ce bruit. Certes, il faisait jour, mais le brouillard réduisait la visibilité. Après quelques instants, je commençai à distinguer des silhouettes de navires sortir de la brume. Leurs voiles m'étaient familiers... En les reconnaissant, j'écarquillai les yeux :

« Ce sont les chasseurs ! On s'en va !

\- Quoi ?! Nan mais t'es sérieuse Astrid ? J'viens à peine de commencer mon parfait au beurre de yak ! Tu sais que j'adore ça, le parfait au beurre de yak...! râla Rustik.

\- On s'en fiche !

\- Et alors ? J'les attend moi ces chasseurs ! Qu'ils essaient de nous attraper ils vont voir...

\- Non Krane ! Ils sont trop nombreux et souvenez-vous : on doit retrouver Harold !

\- Elle a raison, me soutint Ingrid. Nous nous occuperons des chasseurs plus tard. Le faire maintenant serait suicidaire.»

Tout le monde acquiesça et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos dragons, mais ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal : il guettaient l'horizon, dans la direction dans laquelle se trouvaient les bateaux, les pupilles étrécies.

« Tempête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma belle ? m'inquiétai-je en lui prenant la tête entre mes mains.

Elle grogna et secoua ma tête, ses pupilles retrouvant leur apparence normale.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur arrive, mais je suis prête à parier que ça vient des chasseurs, déclarai-je.

\- Alors on ferait mieux d'y aller, acquiesça Varek. Je déteste voir ma Bouledogre dans cet état, pas vrai Chouchoute ?

Il la prit dans une étreinte qui fit grimacer les jumeaux et leur cousins.

\- On décolle.»

~oOo~

Plus l'on s'éloignait des chasseurs, plus les dragons retrouvaient leurs esprits.

« Je me demande quand même ce qu'il y avait chez les chasseurs qui puisse autant perturber nos dragons...

\- Je sais pas Rustik. Peut-être de la racine de dragons ? supposa Varek.

\- Ouais bah c'est balèze quand même ! Je pensais pas que ça pouvait avoir une telle portée, ça, la racine de dragons ! J'pensais que ça marchais genre, qu'à quelques mètres...

Tout le monde resta bouche bée suite à la remarque de Kranedur.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Nan, rien. C'est juste que... pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé...

\- Ouais, bah... C'était soit ça, soit les rats-yak volant. ... J'ai trouvé ! C'est des rats-yak-dragon-volant-marin !

\- Ouais... bah... Elle aura pas duré longtemps la lumière...

\- Waouh !...» s'exclama soudain Tapedur.

Nous nous tournâmes vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard sur ce qui avait bien pu déclencher une telle réaction. Pour seule réponse, elle pointa le doigt devant elle.

Nous regardâmes dans la direction qu'elle nous indiquait et nous restâmes bouche bée, totalement ébahis.


End file.
